Écouter: Training the female Turk
by NiuNiu
Summary: Elena is having insecure issues of being a Turk and who else but Reno decides to refresh her training privately - in a very reno-like way.... Rated for mature sexual content in later chapters, RELENA.
1. Tongue

**NiuNiu Note:**

For being an old, hard core Final Fantasy VII fan back from the time when it was first released it´s shameful I have no fanfics made of this marvellous game. Since I'm a fan or Reno and Elena pairing I wanted to dedicate my first FFVII fic for them.

**This will be fully M-rated in later chapters. **I can't wait to give a permission for these two to jump on each other, ahahahhaha. I bet Reno won´t have any problems with it.

NOTE: If there´s any grammar mistakes I apologize. There's no translation machine for my mother language in the internet that would help me to translate more than one word per time.

It sucks!

Naturally this fic with all it's chapters is made purely for pleasing(?) the fans of FFVII and ReLena, not for selling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-

Elena stretched her back, distracting herself for a second from the paper works. She had spent the whole day in the office, catching up with the reports that had been lying there waiting for silent days like this. Coughing a bit Elena reached down to pick a tissue from the desk's drawer. She had been badly ill for two weeks. Though the illness was already gone Elena still had an odd feeling. She couldn't quite get a hang of it. At first it felt it was in her head, then it dropped down to her stomach just to raise back up to her chest. It had been bugging the petite woman for a long time now – she wasn't sure when it had started. When being sick Elena had thought the feeling was just a body's way to react to the illness, trying to tell her to rest, but despite the fact she was now almost completely healthy, the strange sensation in her body remained.

"Maybe I should see the doctor after all…" Elena mumbled herself, frowns knitting together, but then she reasoned it more. She couldn't afford to stay away from work any longer. Tseng never said anything, but Elena knew he hadn't been pleased when Elena had got sick. Surely, the Turks' leader wanted Elena to heal and rest, but at the same time he was very strict – she was still more a trainee than a full blooded Turk, so she was fully under Tseng's supervisor. A turk was a turks 24/7. There was always possibility some enemy would find out about the bad condition of a sick (trainee!) Turk and use it as advance to attack him – or in Elena's case, her. Though only Turks and President knew the addresses of each Turks' member there was always, always a change someone would somehow find it out and attack their home. The first thing Elena had learnt in Shinra was the fact a Turk – no matter how feared – was always in a danger. Especially when being in a bad condition.

The PHS ringing crashed Elena back to the reality from her thoughts of the dangers. Hastily she answered the call.

"Elena."

"Are you done with the reports?"

The dark, soft voice tingled in Elena´s ear.

"In a moment, sir. I need to sign few files, then they're all done."

Tseng hummed approvingly to his phone.

"Sign them and bring to my desk. We will have a meeting."

"At what time, sir?"

"Right now".

That was enough of an answer to make Elena mumble hasty words of getting the files signed asap. As fast as a lightning Elena ended the call and rushed to the files. The pen scribbled curvy letters on the white sheet witch Elena didn't bother to read through at this point. She didn't want to make Tseng to wait.

Walking with hasty steps Elena entered to the hallway and navigated her way to the elevator. The black file case rested under her arm, pushed against her side. When reaching the elevator and stepping in the odd sensation hit her again. Elena hissed and closed her eyes. She had no idea where it came from. It was almost like…. like a tickling of some kind in her guts, which didn't make any sense. Trying to get rid of the feeling Elena locked her eyes on the elevator's signboard. Floor 56, 57, 58, 59…. Red digital numbers changed in a slow pace and for Elena's surprise she felt herself nervous watching them.

A bright, small beep greeted Elena when she arrived to her destination. Walking forward not giving any glances for other Shinra workers Elena stayed in her thoughts. Damn, it really was nervous to meet the Turks again. She hadn't seen them in two weeks, thought she really doubted they would have missed her during that time. She came along with all of them just nice, but sometimes Elena got the feeling she wasn't still 100% part of the team. Maybe it was true, maybe it was just her imagination. Either way, Elena made her mind not to think about things like that. This was her job and other Turks where her co-workers. There was no need to get befriended with them anyway.

The heavy metallic door opened before Elena as she walked in the meeting room. She gave a warm greeting smile first to Tseng, who sat in the end of the table, and then to Rude, who nodded back her from the right side of the long table. Turning her smiling face to left the little happy expression melted away.

"This can´t be real!"

The wicked grin greeted her shocked face back, Reno waving his hand casually in the air.

"Yo, you're late, Laney", he flashed teeth for her. Elena fumed, gripping the black file case harder.

"You're always the one who's late!" she complained looking angrily Reno. "This can´t be right, you can't be here before me! I---"

"Elena".

The dark command ended the heated chit chat before it had any changes to start properly. Apologizing Elena let her head sank, Reno wiping the grin away from his face. Silently Elena handed the files for Tseng and sat down next to Rude. None of them wanted to push Tseng's buttons to see the result. He wasn't the leader of the group for no reason.

"Thank you, Elena. Welcome back to work. It has been rather quiet here without you".

Tseng's sudden compliment followed by silent nod from Rude took Elena off guards. She felt how her face warmed.

"I… thank you, sir…" she muttered taking a quick look at Reno to see what he thought of this. The answer was a long, red tongue flipping out from his mouth and pulling back before Tseng noticed anything. Elena gave Reno icy cold eye, but said nothing, though she really wanted to snatch that mocking piece of flesh out of his mouth and feed it to Hojo's experiments. She knew Reno was teasing her for being the youngest and the newest member of the gang, but still it rubbed her nerves in the most annoying way.

Tseng started talking about the missions that would be held in the future and reminded everyone to stay alert and continue the good work. That was all Elena heard. She was too lost in her own ideas of paying Reno for his gesture. Gosh, he was like some 6-year-old brat! It was unbelievable that he, HE, was the second in Turks' list and apparently, when Elena thought it more, third in the whole world's list. Since Turks worked directly for Rufus – the president of Shinra – they were practically above everyone else. First was Rufus, then the Turk from Wutai who was well known of his handsome features and right after him came the sloppy, annoying Reno, who was for sure a womanizing horny bastard with the bad attitude. That was Elena's inner biography of Reno. Elena's eyes narrowed when she thought about Reno more, stinging his smug face with her glare.

"Is there something interesting in Reno or shall we continue?"

Elena snapped like a rocket with a small bounce back to this world. Tseng eyed her curiously – well, actually all of the men's eyes laid on her curiously. From Rude's expression Elena didn't know, but Reno was smirking in the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, Laney. If you want to get a better look why don't you come here?" Reno commented with a huge evil grin and patted his thigh. Elena reddened again.

"Go on, sir…." she managed to murmur, gathering up all her willpower not to a) blush any more if it was even possible, b) make herself look completely fool and c) strangle Reno in that exact place. He never picked on any other in the whole Shinra building but her. It was unfair! She kept her head bend down, hiding her red face behind her fair bangs. Why Tseng had even suggested there would be something interesting in Reno for her to look at….! That damned red haired fre-----

Elena's thoughts were interrupted again when she felt something sharp hitting her leg, just a bit above the angle. Shooting her head up Elena took a fierce look at Reno, who slumbered lower in his seat to kick her again. He was really testing her nerves today, uuggghrgghh! Elena decided to not bother to kick him back, not to sink to same level with him but ignore Reno and his famous mocking smirk. If she acted back it would be just the thing Reno wanted.

The blonde Turk did her best to listen to Tseng's voice. The odd sensation was starting to make itself aware again, causing Elena to take a deep breath. Closing her eyes Elena tried to find the location of that odd feeling. Where was it? In her upper stomach? In her chest? Somewhere there in her middle-section, but where exactly and why….What was the cause of it? Elena shuttered. Hopefully it wasn't stomach flu!

A kick sharper than before hit Elena's slim leg so hard she winced in cutting pain. Still keeping her composure for not jumping down to Reno's throat in fury Elena took a long, calm look on him. Well, she had a hard time to remain calm, but she somehow pulled it off. Reno was showing his tongue to Elena again for a mere second.

Sensing the atmosphere was getting tensed Tseng announced with steady voice the meeting to be over and sent everyone back to their offices. He really had no interesting in such matters as baby sitting Reno not annoying Elena too much or defending Elena for every tease Reno was giving her. They just needed to get along. Getting up from his place Tseng nodded to everyone and walked away from the room. Rude was walking just in his heals, Elena following the bald man slowly. The odd feeling was bugging her again….

Elena stood in the door frame watching how Tseng's and Rude's backs moved further. She had no idea why she stayed back instead of rushing to her office's safe embrace. Soon she felt Reno pushing by her, sending electric jolts of nuisance to Elena's body.

"Reno!" she stopped the red haired man in his feet, just next to her. Standing to face Reno directly from his left side Elena placed stony look on Reno's face.

"I warn you, Reno", she started wagging her finger before Reno's face, anger glowing in her brown eyes. "Next time you stick that tongue out from that dirty mouth of yours I swear I will rip it off…."

White teeth flashed again, when a wide grin appeared to Reno´s featured, curving his lips up. He bent down, just enough to meet the height of Elena's fuming face, and grinned.

"Sure, Laney. Just remember to rip it off with your own tongue, that is".

And then he left, walking away whistling some unknown tune, leaving Elena stand in the door frame completely dazed from what she had just heard.

"…What the……..?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The fic will soon continue!


	2. Which one Laney

**NiuNiu Note****:**

For me being ill and having sick leave from school you get a new chapter! I checked out some typos and grammars I found from the last chapter. I'll be reading all the chapters through again and again even after submitting. I get so easily blind to my own mistakes that I need to read these many times. That happens in my native language, too xD

If there´s some grammar mistake I keep repeating, please, let me know. I wouldn't want to spoil your reading enjoyment by some stupid mistake that happens over and over again!

ENJOY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At first Elena wanted to rush after that arrogant piece of Turk, flame of anger burning inside her, but then she just bent her head down. She was still under Tseng's supervising and it wouldn't do any good to start a quarrel with Reno, co-worker of hers. Besides, that nasty feeling was starting built up again in her guts. Suddenly Elena felt herself completely powerless. Like all the energy would have left her. It was just like back home, the feeling of uneasiness and something Elena didn't want to remember.

Gloom hanging in her features Elena fastened her steps to push past Reno. She needed some coffee now, a little break. Yeah, that would give her the spirit back. A moment in the café, a big cup of black coffee. Like anyone of the Turks would miss her during that time.

Being in such beaten mood Elena didn't notice Reno until he grabbed Elena's upper arm.

"Hey, where's the rush?"

Stopped in her feet Elena said nothing, but yanked her arm free and continued her walk towards the elevator. Reno behind her followed smirking.

"Didn't guess you would leave it be, yo. That was almost sexual harassment, you know".

"I´m aware of that…." Elena muttered pushing the elevator's button. Reno slid slyly next to Elena, leaning his weight to the wall with outstretched arm. His other arm stayed lazily in his hip.

"Are you just going to let me away with it?"

The sly grin painted Reno's lips, though Elena never saw it. Her look was locked forward. She didn't feel like answering him. It would only encourage Reno and his attitude.

The elevator announced it's arriving by a bright beep. Still having a stern look in her eyes Elena stepped inside, just to have Reno following her. He was whistling again, apparently feeling victorious. He set himself near the elevator's buttons, so near Elena needed to reach out for the right button before him. Reno made no effort to move, which annoyed Elena even more. Soon the elevator started moving with a humming sound.

"I won't hold you back if you have something to say", Reno announced between his whistling, shoving his hand down to his pockets. Elena kept her eyes with the gloomy tone cast in her feet. The annoying feeling burned inside her and like making feel her even worse Elena noticed that her fingers trembled.

"…. I have nothing to say to you", she finally hissed, never raising her face. She heard how Reno shifted his weight to another leg.

"A Turk never leaves the one who dares to mock a Turk without doing something about it", Reno said casually. Elena mentally rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"If I kept defending myself against you every single time you mock me it would be an endless void", Elena muttered in such a small voice she doubt Reno heard her. And judging from the silence he never did. Only the elevator's humming was heard.

For Elena the seconds in silence with Reno felt like minutes. Well, to be honest, she was sure being in silence with any Turk would give her the same feeling. Yeah. Now she knew it. The feeling. It was coming from the Turks. It must be that. They were making her feel like this. The annoying, nasty feeling inside her. It was radiating from them…. or more likely causing the odd radiation that whirled inside her. It got stuck up to her throat and it burned her stomach. Elena took a deep breath. Damn, even her heart felt like having a stone in it….

As soon as the metallic doors opened Elena walked hastily out. She needed her coffee now. No matter did they have any room in the café or not, she would storm in it. In a verge of shrieking she heard her name to be called.

"Laney."

Elena stopped in her heels and mentally winced. Reno. That damn guy, would he ever, ever leave her alone?! Was that too much to be asked? He surely would have some sick joke for her if Elena turned around…. Despite this Elena did turn around and noticed Reno looking different. He had quite determined look in his face. He was standing in that slumbered position as usual, but something in him looked …. strong? Stony? Elena didn't quite get it and it made her nervous. Maybe Reno had heard her mumbling in the elevator and was now pissed when a rookie like her dared to jump to his nose. The idea chilled Elena.

"Come with me."

It wasn't a polite gesture. More like it was a demand to follow him. Elena didn't know what to do. The odd situation made her feel small and unsure. Would he beat her up if she followed him..? Maybe he wo---

"Come on now! I have something to show you. At least you should be a bit more interested in it, eh?"

Turning his back to Elena Reno started walking obviously being sure Elena wouldn't choose to not follow him. Neither she did. A part of her was still being nervous, but Elena reasoned that since she now was a Turk – not maybe as good as the others – she shouldn't be worried, but to be ready for any situations. Yes, she had no idea what Reno was up to, but it couldn't be anything bad. …Guess…?

Elena walked just behind Reno, watching his back. The loose ponytail waved from side to side with the pace of his steps. The hallway was silent and Elena took a look on her watch. The lunch time. The employers were stuffing their stomachs full of food and the idea of a good dinner tickled Elena. Gazing up she was able to see how the security camera recorded their movements, thought they really weren't a big deal for Turks. They could get away with them if wanted. Elena was so keen to look the camera she didn't notice Reno until she bumped herself against his back. This made Reno to give her a grin above his shoulder. Elena turned her face away and pressed her lips tight together into a thin line. Damn him…..!

"This way, yo".

Elena didn't know what Reno was plotting, since he was now holding open the door that lead to the emergency staircase. It was the old staircase, never used by any other than some janitors. Elena looked Reno with questioning eyes. His only answer was the same old grin and a small nod of a head toward the staircase. Exhaling sharply Elena straightened her head and back, and walked into the grey staircase. The air was chilly and smelled damp. Reno followed Elena closing the door behind him and hopped then stairs up, leaving Elena behind. Getting more curious of what was going on between Reno's ears Elena followed the red haired man some stairs up, only to find him standing before a door Elena hadn't seen before. Hearing Elena was walking nearer him Reno grinned again and showed something shiny for her. She stirred her eyes to see it better. A paper clip.

"Just what are you planning?" Elena finally opened her mouth when Reno started to bend the paper clip straight.

"It's all behind this door, Laney. Just a second".

Well, it was a bit worrying when Reno had an idea so suddenly, but still Elena mentally convinced herself that she had no need to worry. Reno wouldn't harm her.

Picking the lock with the paper clip Reno managed to open the old door with few movements of his wrist. It wasn't like it would be his first time to picklock himself in. Throwing the bent paper clip away from his hand to a direction which he never bothered to look at he cracked the door open, gazing inside. Seeing the route would be clear he turned to Elena, opened the door fully and actressy bowed to her.

"Laneys first."

Elena was sure Reno´s ego was shimmering and glittering by the fact he had been able to break in so fast when she was standing there watching it. While walking inside Elena wondered with grumpy look did Reno ever use his "skill" as a pick up line in bars…

The room was dark and smelled like old storage room. The dust whirled in the air but soon Elena´s nose got used to it. From the light that was casting inside from the opened door – with the shadow or Reno – Elena was able to notice the room was rather tiny and full of shelves. Switching the light on Reno stepped in and let the door close behind him by it's own weight. The light bulb was illuminating everything with a bit yellow tone and it made odd buzzing sound. A bit worryingly Elena wondered what would happen if the light bulb would die and leave her here alone in darkness with Reno. ….Wait, that wasn't even worth of thinking! Nothing would happen! The door would be opened and they would walk away back to work, that's it. Shuttering just a bit Elena shooed that kind of thoughts away from her mind.

"Look at this, Laney".

Turning around Elena saw Reno standing before one of the shelves. All of the room's walls where hidden behind dusty, wooden shelves, which hold up files after files after files. From floor up to the ceiling. For Elena the room looked more like a closet than a storage room…

"See this file case here, with the black cover?"

Elena looked at the file case that Reno's finger was pointing to. It was placed on the one of the shelves, a bit above Reno's head. The file case surely was old, but apparently it had been used more often than the other files. It also looked lather thin.

"You know what this is?"

She just shook her head quickly, staring Reno. Gosh, she must have look now like an idiot…!

"This baby here", he started, padding the surface of the file case, "contains all the information of all the previous Turks, right from the beginning of Shinra."

Elena´s eyes widened.

"…A..All of them?" she stammered not believing her ears or eyes. Such a small file case couldn't possibly…..

"You know why it's been held here?"

Again she only shook her head with the company of small shrug of her tiny shoulders.

"It´s because new Turks are rarely taken in the team. Sure, there're thousands of midgarians and others who would give their right arm to become a Turk, but less than 1% of them is even approved to the Turks' tests, not to mention how many of them are signed in". Turning his gaze from the files to Elena the red haired Turk continued: "This file case is not needed expect some very, very rare occasions. The size of the file case just shows you how rarely Shinra takes new Turks in."

He stretched his back, taking a vigorous pose and stared keenly Elena in her eyes. Taking a few, intended steps Reno approached Elena.

"So…" he spoke with a low tone. "What´s your problem?"

"..My…my problem?" Elena gagged, instinctively taking small steps backwards. Reno before her moved closer, eyes drilled into her entity. His frame looked tall and strong and Elena had no choice but admit it made her feel herself a bit…. insecure….

"You're a part of the Turks now, yet I haven't seen any hint of happiness in your eyes for a long time. Is the work bugging you?"

With that he walked closer, making Elena hit her back against the shelves. She knew he had noticed she had no room to move, but still Reno didn't stop his steps.

"It's not the work…." she mumbled, setting her face down to her right side when Reno just kept coming closer, finally stopping just before her. His left arm outstretched to balance his weight when he leaned against the shelf behind Elena. The hot feeling crept up to Elena´s cheekbones, yet she refused not to blush before Reno.

"But?"

"It´s you!" Elena snapped after a small silence, managing to gather enough willpower to look Reno directly in the eyes. His head was cocked a bit to a side, a calm look in his eyes. Elena pressed her lips tightly together before continuing. His closeness was creepy for her.

"In every single mission, in every single day you find a way to bug me, to poke my nerves. Guess how it makes me feel or are you just so arrogant bastard you don´t care?"

Her demanding voice surprised herself, but she didn't let it show in her features. Instead she kept the eye lock with Reno, cheeks reddening in frustration and nervousness. Tseng wouldn't hear them. She could let it all out if Reno insisted it!

Reno shifted a bit, but no change of emotion was shown in his look. Elena was still staring at him, waiting for the answer.

"I see. What makes it bug you so much? Have you been picked on before, the bad memories gathering up, eh?"

"No."

"It´s odd", he smirked, turning his head away from her. "I know Tseng is sometimes teasing you. I know Rude is sometimes teasing you. Heck, even the Big Guy Rufus himself throws few jokes on you sometimes. It´s just being the newest one in the team. It happens in every job, in every career. How come I´m then the only one who sends you over the edge, yo?"

With that Reno turned his face back to Elena, who stood before him trying to squeeze herself into a tiny space. Reno´s words made her shrink and it confused her. Yes, it was true other Turks and even Rufus made few jokes of her, but…

"But it´s not the same thing!" she tried to defend.

"How come?"

"….You…."

"Yes?"

"….I have no reasons to answer you! You the one who starts the bullying, I'm the victim. If that's all then piss off and leave me alone."

She felt how the anger built stronger and stronger inside her. Small fingers curled into a fist inside the palms and if the looks could kill Reno would have been already dead. Elena was furious. What kind of sick joke this was now? His new way of picking on her? How she had even thought Reno would consider how she felt after every mocking word, not to mention he would feel sorry about it….! No way, that bastard surely had a file of his own – the file of succession in causing Elena nerve wrecking and bad mood. Maybe she should just pretend and shed few tears to make him feel bad. Oh yes, next time Reno approached her with the impish intentions she would start to scream and cry and complain to Tseng about him so badly Tseng would give Reno a real long lecture!

Elena stared Reno with very, very BAD eye, but instead of backing up Reno burst in laugh. His voice echoed in the small storage room, making Elena only getting angrier.

"I get it now, yo", he managed to say between his laughing, a huge grin painting his lips. "You´re just being angry".

Elena couldn't help the annoyed, frustrated huff with a roll of her hazel nuts coloured eyes.

"God, Reno! Congratulations for solving the mystery of Elena. It´s such joy and pleasure that you have managed to climb up the career stairs to the position where you are now with those skills. I bet I never be able to do the same."

Reno´s smile didn't wade away from Elena's words, which pissed Elena. She would want to see at least once how his smug face would twist into another expression than that sneer….!

"A school lesson question: Why people get angry?"

"For being hurt."

"Why people get hurt?"

"When some red haired idiot doesn´t know when to stop", Elena spat.

Reno smirked and leaned a bit closer, to look Elena directly in her eyes. Her face was tinted in pink, eyes stern and icy.

"But you can mock animals and they don´t get angry. What´s the reason for that?"

Elena wanted to say that animals didn't have emotions, but it felt wrong. Sure they had emotions! She loved animals and there was no way she could imply they had no feelings nor emotions at all.

Encouraged by the silence of his fellow Turks Reno continued his questioning.

"What´s the most common reason why animals get angry?"

"They……they defend themselves."

"Are you defending yourself?"

Elena eyes flickered.

"Only because you´re making me to!"

"But you´re not defending yourself against Tseng or Rude, I see".

"….That´s not your business."

"Oh but it is", he grinned again, winking his eye. "It´s all about me, isn't it, Laney?"

"…You´re getting over your head, Reno…."

"What makes people fight back?"

Elena blinked her eyes. She had no idea what Reno was after and it annoyed her. She just wanted to have her coffee, not any questioning lesson from Reno…..!

"Oh come on, Laney! It´s an elementary level psychological answer!"

"I don´t want to play this sick game of yours", Elena snapped with irritated voice, shifting her weight. "You drag me into an old storage room just to ask questions? If I knew this we could have had this little chat of yours in the café. I was never planning to follow you, I just wanted to have a cup of coffee."

With that Elena huffed madly and made her move to get away from this situation and from the bad smelling, tiny closet, but as soon as she made the effort to leave, Reno pushed his leg next to her, preventing Elena from escaping. With furious eyes Elena challenged Reno and made her move to slip away from the free side of hers, but before she managed to do anything Reno´s arm was blocking the way. She was now standing before him, having his both arms outstretched to her sides, his leg stopping her movements from the right. It felt odd to have it there, glued against her own leg. Forced to look at him Elena noticed how Reno´s head hung low, a small grin vibrating in his eyes.

"Are you disappointed I dragged you here just to ask questions?" Reno implied with a smirk, causing Elena to blush up to her ears.

"W—what?! Don´t give me that shit…." Elena stammered being furious that Reno even thought things like that of her. She wouldn't---

"You still haven't answer to my question, Laney."

She quickly brushed her bangs away from her faceS, not knowing where she should set her eyes. Every way she tried to look at she only saw a part of Reno. Bending her head as low as possible just to see her own shoes (which was rather hard to have tall guy standing just few inches away from you) Elena sighed.

"Will you let me go if I answer?"

"Depends of your answer, Laney."

The small woman stood still, in silence. She knew what to answer and at the same time she had no idea was the answer the one Reno wanted. It was nervous to have him there, so close to her own frame. His breath brushed over Laney's face, no matter how hardly she tried to hide her face from him. The contact between their lower legs caused Elena's spine to tingle and oddly enough she felt her mouth dry. She wasn't use to have situations like this…

"The things that make a human fight back are commonly……" she started, but stopped then.

"Hmmm?"

"…Fear and love…."

Reno whistled victoriously in the air and cocked his head.

"That´s right, my Laney, our lil' Turk!" he announced. Elena sighed in relief. Good! Now this.. this… nightmare could be over. She would soon be in the small café table - ALONE – not having Reno or anyone else around, the steamy black coffee drifting her mind away into a relaxation. After that she would do the last paper work and go home and at home she would take a long, well-deserved hot showe-----

The odd sensation snapped Elena back. She noticed how Reno curled closer, bringing his head lower and pushing his torso nearer Elena. She gasped sharply in surprise, check reddening again in bright red when the warm exhaled air touched her left ear shell.

"It´s all about me, Laney", Reno breathed huskily into Elena´s ear, making her shiver and closing her eyes.

"The question is: Fear or love?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Whohoo! We´re finally getting started with this. Don´t miss the upcoming chapter of this Reno and Elena loving fic. Hopefully you're as excited as I am! OuO


	3. Exploring

**NiuNiu Note:**

Oh damn… The illness hit me worse than I expected…. Took me few days to finish this, usually I write the chapter at once.

Still, I want to continue this soon, so keep your eyes open. I'm in a RenoxElena fanfic mood, woot!

EDIT – Corrected some stupid typos I had missed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"..Wh---what?"

"You heard me", he replied, setting himself even closer.

"I know you have feelings for me", Reno continued, sniffing Elena's fair hair. "I didn't get this job or position in Turks for nothing, you know it. The question is what kind of feelings you have?"

The world spun in Elena's head, her brains trying to record the events. Just a moment ago they were fighting against each others – no, she was fighting against Reno – and now the same guy who made her blood boil, made her heart skip extra beats.

"No, Reno…" Elena whimpered when tip of the Reno´s nose traveled slowly against her smooth neck. "This isn't right, you shouldn't….."

"Such words!" he breathed out, lifting his grinning lips up to Elena's ears. "If I got a gill every single time I heard that I'd be rich. That's the way of the Turk".

"That´s not what I----"

"Won´t you answer the question, Laney?"

The knot in Elena´s stomach tightened when Reno let his hands slide down from the shelf to her sides, holding her slim form in his grasp. What should she say? She didn't know for sure….No, no, wait, it shouldn't be this hard, of course she feared him! It wasn't love for god's sake, no, it couldn't be. That annoying mullet guy couldn't make her heart bound like that because of such emotion as love…! Just open your mouth, Elena. Say it….

"Reno, I.." Elena started, lifting her palms up to Reno´s shoulders to push him back, but the tall man didn't budge. She was just out of the words, confused by his actions and what more, her own feelings. Why it was so hard to say it…

"Can´t decide, eh?" Reno teased with long, steady strokes of his palms around Elena. He felt how Elena´s face heated up next to his head, which made him smirk. Gosh, she was cuter than she knew!

"From the way you act I´d say fear", he mumbled down to Elena´s ear, earning a sharp, small gasp from her lips. The woman stood in his hold eyes closed with pink cheeks, brows telling of confusion.

"What makes a human fear?"

Elena barely heard the question, her own heart beating banging in her head.

"The fact that he… or she… doesn´t know the objective. The unknown makes a man afraid", she choked, ashamed of her own weak voice.

"Good", Reno sighed, eyes half-closed, approving Elena´s stammering answer. "You have done your homework, lil' Turk. You know what makes the unknown known?"

The hot breath tickled Elena´s ear and neck, forcing her to gulp down the dry lump from her throat. She turned her face away from Reno´s reach, as far as possible. This was embarrassing…!

"You need to get familiar with it", she answered to Reno´s questioning game.

"How would you get familiar with unknown issue?"

While saying those words Reno traveled closer to Elena, pushing his free leg between Elena's, making her clutch on his loose jacket. He bent his head lower to nipple carefully her earlobe.

"By….", Elena breathed out, sighing when Reno´s lips touched her earlobe, gently playing with her stud earring. His whole body was radiating something that made Elena's own body to heat up against her own will. Her eyes fluttered close when Reno moved lower to kiss her neck delicately, his upperbody hanging over hers.

"…By exploring. I would need to explore….", Elena´s tongue finally managed to form the right words, but not till the very end. She couldn't help the small unintentional up and down movement of her hands, letting them wander shyly over Reno´s shoulders and back to his collarbone. Reno murmured against her neck, just under her jaw line. She knew what he was up to, but the way his lips chanted the murmuring spell over her made Elena feel herself too weak to resist. No, no, she should fight back! She didn't want anything to happen, at least something that she might regret in the future, nothing that could affect her working as a Turk. She wanted to be a Turk, wanted to do this job, wanted to let Reno have her there while her own hands would be roaming all over his sweat covered body…. No! No! Elena, focus, focus…..!

Between her razing mind Elena was able to notice Reno was actually being rather calm and sensitive. Apparently testing her, trying the ice with the stick to see would it hold him or not. She could say no, she could still push him aside and leave the room… They would never bring this up again, the same cat and mouse mocking game between them would go on and they would live happily ever after.

"Permission for exploring granted", he suddenly grunted with dark yet gently tone. Elena blushed like mad, though Reno never saw it being to busy to taste Elena's neck. This was unfair…! Why did he throw the ball to her, why couldn't he decide it and just walk away from the door. Why she needed to decide the next step…! …Hold on… if SHE was allowed to decide, then it meant she could end the exploring whenever she liked. For getting Reno off her she could touch him a bit, right? It wouldn't do any harm, right? Just a few cuddles and she could leave saying she had explored him enough to know him and his mockery wouldn't work on her anymore, since she wasn't afraid of him any longer, right?

In cloudy haze Elena shifted a bit, allowing her fingers to reach down Reno´s mid-section. Yes, she could adore his flat stomach for a while and tell few praising words for him out loud. That would titillate his ego enough to let her go. It wouldn't harm her. With careful movements, encouraged by Reno´s warm lips on her jaw line Elena´s fingertips brushed over the white shirt of Reno. Like usual the buttons weren´t all done, his chest peeking behind the open cleavage, smooth stomach showing itself a bit from the unbuttoned hem. Elena traveled her fingers lower, blushing again when she accidentally touched his waistband. Her heart felt like she could die in a heart attack at any minute, the breath sounding shallower than she would have wanted. Finding the small unbuttoned part of shirt's hem Elena pushed her palms fingers first against Reno´s skin, near the navel. She would do just this and then tell him to leave.

Yet Elena wasn´t prepared to hear the pleased, deep groan that left Reno when her fingers connected with his skin. The soft groan washed over her neck, sending a jolt from down to her stomach up to her spine. Inspired by Elena´s gesture Reno shifted his head, kissing now her neck widely. It made Elena gasp out loud, especially when Reno found the courage to give her a nip with his teeth. Elena wanted to keep at least some tiny gap between them and by Reno´s onslaught of getting closer Elena had no choice put push her palms fully against his lower abdomen and try to hold him back. She didn't regret it, though. His skin was smooth and warm, muscles forming shapes that were too irresistible for not to touch them. Elena closed her eyes, bending her head backwards. Her palms roamed slowly and lightly up and down on his stomach, finger tips stopping to massage him every now and then. God, how soft his skin felt! It was an odd combination with the felt toned muscles that sometimes tightened when Elena touched the right spot. Slowly Elena allowed herself to explore his sides, too, admiring his lean form. She had now completely forgotten her first idea.

"Hmm, that feels nice……"

Reno´s heated purring flattered Elena, even thought she assured herself that Reno was most likely just teasing her. He really wasn´t enjoying this that much, he was just trying to make her squirm in the aroused state of mind and body so that he could mock her later. That idea died as soon as it had been born when Reno purred again, nuzzling his nose against Elena´s face before his large palms pulled her closer, kiss swollen lips capturing Elena´s small mouth into a deep kiss. At first Elena´s eyes widened and she made a muffled surprised noise, but soon she was lost. Still giving Reno some tummy stroking she let him kiss her, slowly starting to response for him. She tasted the cigarette's smoke from the kiss, her fingers never leaving his skin. It was alluring feeling and she nearly lost herself completely into the valley of kisses. She didn't remember when it had been the last time when someone kissed her, playing slowly and gently with her tongue.

Elena´s eyes shot open when she felt Reno suddenly groping her butt. Breaking herself loose from Reno´s lips and tongue she quickly retreat her palms away from his midsection. The reality hit her like a bucket of icy cold water.

"Reno, no, we can't…!"

She knew he heard her, but Reno made no effort to change his mind. His hands roamed up to Elena´s lower back and down to brush over her womanly butt.

"Please, listen to me, you--- no, I can't----"

"Laney."

His sharp voice cut Elena's speaking.

"What a Turk never does, Laney?"

Her lower lip shivered, hands holding Reno to push him away from her body.

"A Turk never.. pleas…", she whimpered, closing her eyes. She felt ashamed that she had just let the word "please" to reach Reno´s ears. She knew the unwritten rules: Turks never surrendered, Turks never plead, Turks never felt emotions while being in a mission.

Feeling how Reno turned his exited attention again to her sensitive neck skin, licking, kissing and nipping her Elena had a battle of two wills. One saying she should let it be, other gathering up her fighting spirit. The last idea was starting to sound better and better when having Reno all over you, stealing you breath away. He wouldn't do this to her, she wouldn't let him! The hint of fire decorated Elena's narrowed eyes when she curled her fingers over the fabric of Reno´s shirt, yanking him.

"Get away from me!" she hissed like a cat using her strength to push him. The man leered with odd glee in his eyes.

"That´s the spirit, Laney!" he snickered, moving his body closer and making Elena inhaling sharply. "Show me what you´re made of…."

The thunder of frustration formed inside Elena, her brown eyes darkening behind her fair bangs. It was like an emotional rollercoaster: at first she was annoyed, then swooned, then irritated, then dizzy, then confused and now furious. Digging her fingers deeper into the fabric Elena moved her head nearer Reno´s smirking face, never breaking the eye contact with him. She knew Reno had been right. She had feared the man, feared to let it all out when he mocked and teased her in case of being rejected as a Turk. In some level it had been true, but right now Elena felt no hesitation. If Reno wanted the fight, the fight was what he would get!

"Get your hands off me or else---!" she dared him. Her command made Reno chuckle.

"Or what? Will you scratch me with your nails?"

He shouldn't have started it. Before he was able to blink an eye a fierce slap hit across his face. Being stunned by this sudden violence Reno stumbled a bit, loosing his balance, which gave Elena another opportunity: using the shock she had just caused to Reno, she hit him again into stomach managing to make him curl lower. Ready to give Reno her finishing blow, Elena tugged her fingers down to Reno's messy hair, yanked him even lower and with a little help of her leg made Reno's nose to say hi to her knee. The tall man groaned in pain, but Elena ignored it. With all her strength Elena pushed Reno away from her. The beaten Turk stumbled backward and his lean back hit the shelves behind him, causing few files to drop down to cold floor. Wiping his nose Reno gazed at first to his bloodstained hand and then to Elena. Her small hands were at her side squeezed into tight fists, her posture was tensed in anger and her brown eyes almost glowed in red. In other words, The Lil' Turk was furious.

Keeping his puzzled look on Elena Reno waited for a helluva lecture from her, but the only thing he got was an angry sharp huff. Without saying a word Elena kicked the door open and stormed out site, leaving Reno stand still dazed. Wiping again his bleeding nose Reno needed to admit it didn't go as planned…..

But the girl sure got guts!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reviewing is mostly appreciated!


	4. Briefing

NiuNiu Note:

Merry Christmas for everyone! As a little Christmas present I give you a new chapter. I´ll try update new chapters for all fics so Enjoy!

EDIT – Corrected some typos I had missed while writing this with different program than Word.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elena walked the staircase with quick, fuming steps. She needed to get away from Reno, from that son of a bitch that played the tricks with her. If Reno thought she would be that easy catch boy he really needed to think it again – hard! If it was possible for Reno to think, that is. Yanking the staircase door open Elena returned back to the Shinra hallway, quickly stomping into the elevator. She needed her coffee, NOW! It had been a huge mistake to follow Reno and to wash that bitter taste of him away from her lips Elena pushed the elevator button leading to the level of cafe. Elena's face was still tinted in pink when the fresh memories of the confrontation danced in her mind. She was still able to feel Reno´s hands around her, his mouth travelling on her neck and tongue burning againts Elena's own. Shivering by the cold feeling that ran up to her neck Elena shook the memories away. They weren't meant for her. Reno should try his little tricks on someone else if he liked to have some cute bed warmer. She would never, never, EVER set her body next to him ON the same bed!

When the elevator reached the destination Elena practically ran out and almost bumped on Rude. Carrying a suitcase the tall, bald man gave Elena a puzzled look behind his dark shades, but Elena never staid longer than the time of a small, mumbled apology. Until then she was already continuing her hasty journey towards the long waited coffee. Looking at her going Rude shook his head. The woman would soon have another sickness if she continued to get bothered by different issues that much and that easily. Stepping inside the elevator Rude silently wished Reno wouldn't be so harsh on her. Most likely it was again his fault that Elena had such an odd, pissed look on her face...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pleased smile finally lifted up to Elena´s face when she sat down with the hot, steamy coffee. She had thought to stay and have the drink at the cafe, but then possible idea of meeting Reno there jumped up to her consciousness. Elena frowned in her office and took the first gulp from the coffee. She would avoid that bastard the rest of the day and as long as Tseng would stay unnoticed, she would ignore Reno totally in the future, too. The black, hot liquid burnt Elena's mouth but she didn't notice it. The only thing in Elena's mind was Reno and how she should pay him back. Maybe telling Tseng that Reno was harassing her during the working time would be enough? .... Guess he probably harassed half of the all Shinra employers anyway, but Elena had her rights not to be touched nor kissed like that. Her plotting was interrupted though, when her cell phone rang. Before she managed to answer the call ended. Checking up who the caller had been Elena noticed that the call had came from Tseng´s office. Cussing under her breath Elena quickly finished her coffee and left her office to meet Tseng. He surely had something to tell her, something that wasn't meant to hear on the phone. Calls could be listened by unwanted persons, even in Shinra. A Turk was always aware of the dangers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first thing Elena noticed when walking further in was that the atmosphere in Tseng's office was somehow heavy and dark.. Or gloomy... or something like that. Something which formed a knot into Elena's stomach. Trying to be brave she walked closer the table. Tseng was sitting behind it like usual. He gestured Elena to have a seat, too, and Elena took the free chair setting herself on it. Straightening her back Elena just hoped she wasn't called here for a lecture. It was always so nervous to meet Tseng alone like this, especially if you were still the trainee....

"Glad you came, Elena. I need to talk with you about some very important issue. I hope you'll listen to me well".

"I will, sir", Elena replied feeling how her mouth dried.

"First of all I need to congratulate you for not thinking the next mission would be too hard for you at this point. I was happy to see your signing in the paper."

Elena dazed Tseng like he would be speaking odd language for her. What mission? What signing?

"...I'm terribly sorry, sir, but... have I missed something?"

For a mere second Tseng looked confused, but soon he pulled a white sheet from his file case that rested before him. He handed it for Elena, who took it with curious. Yes, there it was, her signing. This was one of the papers she had hastily filled this morning after Tseng called her, not bothering to read them through. The text above her hand writing hold words like "dangerous" , "need for extra caution", "professional" and others that made Elena pale. Yet she forced the horrified shock back and returned the paper for Tseng. In what trouble she had managed to got herself this time....!

"Please, sir, go on", Elena said as calmly as she was able to. Tseng placed the file back in the file case and took a deep look on Elena.

"As you are aware by the paper you just saw we Turks have been assigned into a secret mission that's supervised by the president. Usually president's closest assistants are somehow aware of what Turks are up to, but this time no one is verified with any information. This is the reason why I have no papers for you, so you need to listen up closely. If you have any questions during the information, ask them."

"I will", she nodded hastily. Her hands felt cold.

"One of our resources sent us information telling that an unknown organisation is planning on a big money laundry gig. We got that info few months ago and this far I have kept an eye on the group with the president. It wasn't sure was the information we got right, but yesterday a big charity auction was announced in Midgar. You have most like heard about it, haven't you?"

The blonde woman nodded again. She remembered reading from the newspaper about it. The charity auction was planned to gather rich and famous folk from all over the world to bargain of rare items. All the money would be given for different charity organisations.

"I see you know about it. Good." Tseng smiled. "I guess I have no need to tell you the auction will be nothing but a bluff to cover up the huge money laundry gig. Of course, no one knows it. It´s highly planned. It´s held right under our noses in Midgar, it will be a public event with television and all. No one will doubt anything and the charity organisations will want to have another auctions like this in coming years, too. The future of money laundry is saved."

He stood up from his chair, walked closer to Elena and sat next to her on the table's corner. Elena turned her head to see Tseng better. His eyes held a serious yet warm look.

"I hope you know that though this is just a money laundry operation it´s risky. We are not sure about the boss behind this, neither we have enough information about the group to name the guys behind it. This will be a sneaking mission to gather more information for the next move, which makes it even more difficult. We never send any new members on the missions like this without their assent, but I still want to know are you up to this?"

Elena wanted to think about it more, and perhaps erase her name away from the signed file, but her pride didn't give in. This was her first real mission and she would proof everyone she belonged here. With determined eyes yet fear in her heart Elena nodded her head. Tseng gave her a small smile.

"Is there anything you would want to ask before I continue your briefing?"

"Why this is so important mission?"

"President haven't give me any specific answer, though it's not our job to ask but to work. It´s possible that the president might be afraid of new stronger mafia with lots of money and thus fire power, which could be dangerous for Shinra. But I assure your that our president won´t give us any meaningless missions so there has to be something bigger behind this all. We will perhaps know later, after the new information."

Taking a deep breath Tseng moved his eyes away from Elena, staring the wall. Biting her lower lip Elena started to regret her hasty morning. Was she sent there alone to gather the information? What if she blew it...? No! No, she wouldn't do that! She would get the information needed and return back home safe and sound.

"I see you're a bit worried, Elena".

Tseng's deep voice snapped Elena's mind back. With a little ashamed feeling she let her head drop lower, nodding hastily.

"I´m sorry, sir, I'm a bit nervous of all this...", Elena said quietly, being ashamed by her weakness. Tseng gave her a small pad on the shoulder.

"Don´t worry about it, Elena. No matter how hard you will work and how hard missions you will have, never loose that touch to your feelings. I have seen some good Turks snapping totally and turning into machines. We don't wish that for you."

Tseng's encouraging words eased the cold, unsure feeling in Elena's heart. She rose her head to meet Tseng's eyes and smiled bravely.

"I´m ready for the mission, sir!"

A smile broke into Tseng's lips. Brushing his hair with his fingers Tseng stood up and returned to his seat.

"It´s good to see you´re eager to get started, but there's still something more." Saying this, Tseng leaned forward to Elena. "You won't and need not to work alone, Elena. I have set a partner who will help you in the mission."

"Good", Elena nodded, having suddenly a bright feeling. "I always wanted to work with you, sir. I could learn from real professional."

Smiling again Tseng shook his head.

"I´m flattered to hear that, Elena, and I promise we will work together on the field someday, but this is not the mission for it. I myself am not allowed in the field, but I will work from here. I´ll be the link between the president and Turks during this mission."

Elena felt how her spirit sank down. Damn, she always wanted to see why Tseng was the leader. She knew Rude was great on the field and well, even Reno was good, but the leader of the Turks must be something.

"It´s okay, sir, I will get along with Rude just fine".

"Rude?" Tseng's voice rose higher. "Who told you about Rude?"

"Um, no one, sir..."

"Well, I´m sorry to disappoint you again, but Rude just left for three days long holiday. He has done so much overtime hours that we legally needed to give him the earned free days since he refused to take them as money."

As soon as Elena heard this her face paled. The only remaining Turk was...

"Reno. Reno will assist you in the mission. He´s one of our best men in this whole building. I quarantee you will be safe with him. Right?"

"Sure, Laney".

Elena did her best not to puke on Tseng´s table, neither did she want to stain his carpet with Reno´s blood. The slim man stood in the door frame and with Tseng gesture walked in, hopping on to sit on table´s corner.

"I think you have heard all the information I gave to Elena?"

"Sure, boss man, continue." Reno waved his hand in the air and smirked for Laney. Using all her willpower she managed to keep the calm face. How dared he act so casually before her after what just had happened? Wait, no, nothing happened! Almost happened and that is totally different!

"Here are the new IDs for you as well as the invitations for the charity auction", Tseng handed the files for both of them. Elena opened her file and checked it through quickly. The new ID felt strange for her. It was exciting to get a change to be someone else. There was her photo on it, but nothing else in it matched. Under the ID was a long, white envelope with an invitation card in it. It looked classy and expensive to be just a piece of cardboard.

"The auction is held on Wednesday starting at 1900 here in Midgar on plate 8. You will find the pesific location from the invitation. An evening dress as well as a suit are required. That concerns also you, Reno". To make his point out Tseng pointed his index finger towards Reno, who huffed but said nothing, checking his own ID. Tseng took two brown envelopes from his jacket´s breast pocket. "Here´s cash for both of you to buy whatever proper, required outfits you find the best. You have tomorrow free from work to do your shopping and prepare for the mission. Your mission is sneak in the to auction in disguise and gather all the information you´re able to get of this group and it´s business. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, I do", Reno announced and pointed out his ID. "Why did you give me so dumb surname? Mister Reed, sounds more like Mister Greed to me".

"What?!"

Elena´s bright and clear yell filled the air in the office. Both of the men turned their heads toward Elena, who hold her tiny ID card in both hands looking horrified.

"Why is my surname Reed, too?!"

"Good point, Elena", Tseng praised her and leaned back in his seat.

"It´s because you two just got happily married".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-


	5. The Start

NiuNiu Note:

Thank you kindly for your reviews! ^______________^ They really give me more inspiration to go on with the fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah, there……!"

A muffled moan wandered in the thick, hot air. A single hand traveled on naked, sweated skin, following it's curves and valleys. Fingers clutched desperately in the long mane.

"..Just don't stop….."

Gasping for fresh air to breathe the man arched his head backwards, a slim woman squirming beneath him. The moon light illuminated their bodies in unison, a long waited connection forcing them to move as one. A deep croaking noise curled in the man's throat, making the woman shiver and…

BLAM!

The loud bang woke Elena up from her trance. Blushing she knelt down to pick up the hair dryer that had slipped away from her hold. Continuing to styling her hair Elena frowned. She had had the weirdest dream ever and despite the fact she was fully awakened the dream still haunted her. Elena sighed. She knew it had been about her with Reno and it annoyed her the most. Not like she wouldn´t be upset after seeing such a dream (like she would have time for relationships and sex during working as a Turk!) but it nagged her nerves to know she had seen such a horny dream of HIM! HIM of all the Midgar's men. And just before the day of their sneaking operation. Elena shivered by the memory of the dream. It had felt so real, so real that after waking up Elena had thought Reno might have been there with her. Elena was almost able to smell his scent hanging over her and it freaked her.

Tossing the comp away Elena pulled the lipstick from the make-up purse and took a deep breath. No, she couldn't screw this evening up, not this job. Tseng trusted her and Elena couldn't let anything to mess with her mind. Nothing should stop her, not especially a dream that was never going to happen, ever. Murmuring under her breath that destiny was joking with her when it teamed her up with Reno for this job Elena painted her lips with the slightly red color. Most likely the dream had been just her brains way to get rid of the memories. Elena was ashamed Reno had managed to drive her into a corner like that. She should have been able to fight back earlier than she did…

The blond woman took a careful look at her reflection from the mirror until she turned to look at her watch. Almost half past five. Taking the final glance at her face Elena stood up and walked to the bedroom. It had been such a pain in ass to find good looking dress. It was always hard to find a pretty evening dress, but when you were looking an outfit that would be proper for TV, it was at least twice harder. Elena was aware that TV-cameras would be there and she might end up into a spotlight. Being a woman Elena wanted to look good – no, stunning – in TV. Perhaps her family and friends might see her…. Besides Elena needed to admit it was rather exciting to have to change to look at her best. She usually had no reasons to dress up like this, not at work nor at free time. Stepping back and forth and turning around more than twice Elena checked out her garment. It really looked nice on her, but damn, how long it had took her to find it! Seven full hours running from shop to shop! Elena had ended up renting the outfit, since she doubted she would have any use for it in the future.

Remembering that she was going into a mission, not for a ballroom dance, Elena's mood darkened for a moment. What if she wouldn't remember her "lines", her new ID? Quickly Elena closed her eyes and went the memo list through: Mrs Reed. A writer, no children, was interested in sports and history, was married…. married…. Elena noticed how odd the golden ring felt around her left nameless finger. It was kind of relief since she didn't need to go alone to the lion's cave, yet it felt like a burden. Elena wasn't sure for why, but there was some kind of nasty sensation in her lower stomach. Nervousness. It had to be it…. Usually Turks were given at least some information of the target, but now they knew nothing. Sighing Elena bet other Turks were used to have missions like this, unless like her...

The strapless long dress that revealed Elena´s well toned slim back all the way down to her waist made a ruffling noise when Elena moved to put her shoes on. Oh, how she hated high heels! She had practiced walking with them the whole last evening and still she felt a bit unsure when her first foot disappeared into the delicate shoe. Hopefully she wouldn´t fell over with these….It was something Elena didn´t prefer that much….actually didn't prefer at all.

The sound of a door bell ringing echoed from the hall. Elena limped with one foot in a shoe to the bedroom´s doorway.

"Come inside! The door´s open!" she yelled for the guest and returned to bedroom and closed the bedroom's door behind her. She knew the person who´s footsteps Elena heard was Reno. Tseng had arranged them a car and mission was meaning to start at 1730 hours when Reno would pick her up from her home. Honestly, Elena would have wanted to Reno pick her up from some other place than from her home, but Tseng's rules where Tseng's rules. Elena reasoned that perhaps Tseng was concerned of her security and told Reno to keep an eye on her like this. ….Not that she should NOT to be worried about her security around Reno…!

Yet matter how much it annoyed Elena to let Reno walk in so casually she composed herself. She should concentrate just on the mission, just on it….

"Are you ready?"

Being in her thoughts Elena jumped when she heard Reno´s voice and after that a knock from the bedroom's door. Hastily she pushed a fallen bang away from her eyes.

"..Ju—just a moment….!" Elena yelled back and reached for her second shoe. Reno behind the door moaned.

"Ah, women. They always keep me waiting!"

With that Elena heard Reno walking further away and apparently landing himself on her couch. Elena tied the shoe on and rose to walk near her bed desk. There laid a simple yet beautiful necklace. Carefully Elena picked it up to her hand and stroked it´s surface with a hint of sadness in her eyes. She never thought wearing it, but it was the only jewel Elena had. She really didn´t need them at work and at free time she rather staid at home relaxing – IF she happened to have free time that is. It wasn´t unusual for Elena to be at home near midnight after work and Elena bet she would most likely have this kind of over night gigs in the future, too. Getting this mission well done meant not only success for her carrier but also more gigs later on for Elena.

Petite fingers opened the lock of the necklace as Elena wrapped it around her neck. Yeah. She would wear the necklace this evening. With the hanging, shimmering earrings the necklace would give just the perfect finishing touch for her disguise. Too bad no one mentioned how difficult it was to get that small lock back closed…. Seeking blindfolded the right spot Elena fumbled with the lock for a good amount of time. Biting her lower lip Elena decided not to loose for a single necklace, but to get it in place, no matter how long it would take! Her disguise wouldn´t be perfect without the necklace. Muttering in her mind for a curse word or two Elena thought the person who came up with the idea of a lock this tiny should be dragged to a street and beat up in that exact place!

"How long you were planning to stay here? We´ll be late soon, yo!"

The messy red hair with the pair of pensive eyes stuck out from the doorway before Elena had time to react. Annoyed by Reno´s rudeness Elena looked over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't rush in like that…." she scowled to Reno who had swung the door fully open and leaned against the door frame, looking at Elena. He wore black suit, at least once fitting him properly unlike his Turk uniform. Dark tie disappeared underneath his jacket. Even his shoulders looked boarder in the fine suit. To hide her shock to see Reno like that Elena turned her head away. ..Not to mention the dream she had had that was now trying to hint of it´s existence.

"What´s taking you, yo? We need to go, now".

"It´s this necklace…" Elena muttered, mostly for herself. "I can´t get it on… and here I was planning to wear this, geez…!"

Elena bolted up in a jolt when Reno´s long fingers showed her owns off from the lock without warnings, quickly freeing Elena from her despair. By the small clicking sound and after that the necklace was hanging around Elena´s neck. The moment was over as soon as it started, leaving Elena stand there dazed. She was still able to feel Reno's finger tips brushing lightly over her neck's skin and the idea sent a shiver to her body. Just disgust, yeah, it had to be…… the freaking dream making her so bouncy and sensitive.

"Yo, it´s done. You ready to leave now?"

Still hiding her now reddened face from the lean Turk Elena nodded without words. She heard the sound of head scratching.

"Listen, Laney…about the… you know….."

His stammering made Elena curious and she peeked over her shoulder, just to see Reno leaning his weight to another leg, still scratching his head. Then he exhaled deeply, tucking his hands down to his pockets, in very Reno-like manner.

"Let's just forget it, OK? I was mean, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything, yo."

It took a few seconds from Elena to register fully Reno´s sudden apology out from nowhere, but eventually she turned around, holding her hands together.

"…It´s fine, Reno. Really." Elena said steadily brushing her fallen bangs back to her ear. Despite her words Elena still felt an odd feeling in her guts when she thought about what happened in the storage room. She still had no glue why it had happened and what most important, why she had let it continue as long as it had? The whole situation had come totally out from nowhere, for no reason. Well, it had been Reno and he surely was famous of his games an mind tricks..… Elena wondered were the even half of the rumors of him true….

Turning around and giving Reno a somehow forced smile Elena nodded her head.

"Besides, I´m a one of the Turks. It´s my duty to be able to handle any situation imaginable."

He looked her for a moment, scanning her face and feature with piercing eyes.

"I don´t need a partner who doesn't trust me in a mission," Reno said with a deep voice, a stern look in his narrow eyes. Elena nodded again, hastily. She understood him fully. They needed to co-operate in this mission and play a little Husband and Wife – game. Any personal difficulties or hard feelings between them were meaningless. They would only make their task even harder. All that kind of things needed to be washed away before the start.

"I won´t disappoint you."

"Besides…" Reno continued with a mood change, straightening himself in his full form. "It would be such a waste of an eye candy if you weren't in this mission. Your ass looks awesome in that, yo."

A sly wink of an eye and a wicked grin replaced Reno's just a moment ago seen stern face. Elena huffed and snatched her handbag from the bed.

"Are you coming or not?"

With hasty, annoyed steps Elena pushed herself pass Reno, earning a whistling from his lips.

"And it´s surely looks even better when you walk like that".

"Stop staring my ass….!"

"Love you too, babe."

He left the door frame whistling and for sure being yet again his own, annoying self. The Turk pushed himself with long steps pass before Elena to the front door and disappeared out site. Before turning the lights off Elena stood a moment looking at Reno´s popping ponytail in a distance and let out a very, very long sigh.

Somehow she had a feeling this would end up being a long evening……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The car pulled slowly closer the white mansion, red carpet peeking from the short distance. Elena in the front seat squeezed her golden handbag with the colored fingernails. She felt nervous.

"Just stick with the plan and everything will go fine".

She took a quick look at Reno, who turned the wheel with steady motions, and nodded. Elena concentrated on the inner image of successful mission, chasing away the cold nervousness. Everything would go fine, just like Reno said.

The car rolled softly before the entrance, masses of people and journalists circling around the VIP-area. When Reno stopped the car next to the red carped, cheers coming through the windows to Elena´s ear, her heart jumped up to her throat. Keeping her face calm she noticed how the doorman came to open the passenger's door, helping her out. Reno was already out site, tossing the keys for another man.

Elena glued the smiling, happy face over her insecure feelings and thanked the doorman. Flash lights were so bright it hurt her eyes and for a moment Elena was confused by the all buzzing around her. Soon Reno's arm sneaked around her waist showing her the way towards the door. Still smiling Elena started to walk, letting Reno to offer her his arm during the steps. He leaned closer to Elena´s head, smiling in genuine way.

"You look great".

Elena knew the code. He was telling her everything was just fine. Squeezing Reno's arm to make him know she got the hint Elena waved the last time for the cameramen. After that they entered into the white mansion that glittered with golden tone in the night lights. When Elena´s heel touched the floor inside, she made the mental note.

It has begun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Auction

NiuNiu Note:

Sigh. I don't know is anyone reading this anymore… I honestly apology for the LONG wait! Hopefully someone would still stick around. I had a free day today, mostly because I felt too exhausted to go to school (we would have lessons of performance, which is really neat but requires lots of energy and activity) but still I decided to do something useful. Like writing a chapter for fic that has been waiting for a one over a year….

Wishes for the upcoming events will be heard, if you have any to share with me ~.n

* * *

Elena tried her best not to take too quick and obvious looks and turns around her surroundings. She sipped her champagne, taking care that her class staid as full as possible, as long as possible. She wasn't here to get drunk but to get answers, hints, anything that could reveal something from this scheme. In her head Elena imagined herself finding the hot clues and bringing the needed information to Tseng, who would be pleased to her. Maybe he would even tell her how good Turk she was, how well she acted, just like her sister had done. The idea made her chuckle pleasantly.

"Enjoying yourself, madam?"

Elena's focus turned to a man, who was tall and dark. His hair was combed back neatly and to Elena his looks brought up an idea of a man coming from Costa De Sol. She smiled back politely.

"Yes, very much. This is such a wonderful event for a good cause", she nodded and the man before him toasted his glass for her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Have you thought about donating money for the cause in the auction?"

"Uh, I haven't…", Elena tottered with her voice. The foreign man gave her a small smile.

"Have you found anything interesting from the item list yet?"

"I…." she began, taking a quick look at the list in her hand. They had been given auction item list when they had arrived, so that the guests could look at the goods and think what to try to get. "I'm actually interested in the Materia necklace." Of course she wasn't, she just needed to play her role nicely.

"Oh, I don't wonder why! It's a hand made antique jewel with real, natural Materia embedding from Nibelheim's mountains. Such rarity! But I must warn you, madam, I'm sure many other females in here share the same interest towards that exact item", he winked his eye to Elena, who replied with a smile.

"I thank you for the tip, sir".

He straightened himself, placing one hand against his chest.

"Pardon me my rudeness. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Malorno. I run business in Sector 6's upper level."

"I'm Reed", Elena offered her hand for a shake. The man noticed her golden ring on her left hand that held the champagne class.

"I would have loved to offer to get you another drink but I see you have been already claimed by someone", Malorno murmured pecking Elena's back of hand. Her cheeks flushed red and she composed herself hastily.

"Oh no, that's okay. I'm not that good in handling alcohol to be honest", she joked noticing now that Reno was nowhere to be seen. Most likely he was tailing ladies in the ballroom. That would have been just his style… He wasn't that cloying as Malorno but he sure knew how to play games with ladies. All the rumours of Reno she had heard in The Shinra Building emerged to her imagination. She hoped that not even half them was true…

…_you have been already claimed by someone._

That sentence twisted her stomach and made her nervous.

"I hope to meet your husband someday. He must be such a lucky guy", Malorno smirked, bowing a good byes to Elena who replied she wished the same. As soon as the man was gone Elena turned on her heels and navigated herself to an opposite direction. She had spent here already 2 hours without finding anything suspicious. It bugged her. She looked and listened, eyed and searched anything that could reveal her what was going on behind the scenes.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We're now ready to open the auction in the first floor. We hope you will find our selection interesting and hopefully we can collect a great amount of money for the charity with your help. We would like to thank out sponsors---"

The loud announcement rang across the whole building and masses of chatting people started to slide slowly towards the auction hall. Elena kept moving forward against the stream, excusing herself and telling for those who stared her oddly that she was heading to ladies' room.

"The papers are in the room 26".

It was a silent whisper, just next to her. She took a quick look and noticed two men talking to each others. They could have been talking of auction papers or contract papers, but for some reason it sounded fishy to Elena's ears. Deciding the room 26 would be worth of investigating she looked for Reno. At least she should inform him what she had just heard, no matter would Reno consider the info as important or not. She left her glass for the waitress along the way and headed for the bar section. She was sure to find Reno from there and like expected, his long red mullet was soon visible to Elena. He was sitting on the bar stool, chitchatting with some other men and smoking. She was furious that Reno had fooled around this whole time drinking and smoking when she worked so hard to earn information. Despite the anger Elena painted a calm look on her face when she approached Reno. He quickly noticed her walking closer and hastily he finished his cigarette, grinning.

"Hello my darling, my sunshine of life", he cooed and snaked his arm around Elena's waist pulling her into his embrace before Elena managed to record what happened. "I have missed you. Were have you been hiding? I just told these gentlemen here how wonderful wife I have". His eyes were glistering with a smirk visible only to Elena. She took a look at the men before Reno and seeing the grinning faces Elena was only able to imagine just what kind of stories Reno had been feeding to them of her. She brought up a fake smile.

"That…. wouldn't have been necessary. You're flattering me", she spoke and turned her attention toward the men once again.

"If you excuse me, gentlemen. I'm going to steal my husband from you. Hope you won't mind."

"Oh, not at all", one of the men answered, an older man. "You could steal me, too, at anytime!"

Blushing by the man's bold comment and Reno's big mouth that had been telling fairy tales of her Elena excused herself. She left as soon as Reno released his hold and walked away from him, Reno following her soon. She guided them to a corner of the room and turned on her heals.

"What the heck was that?!" Elena hissed hands on her side, squeezed into fists. Reno brushed his hair with his fingers and grinned.

"I was just complimenting you", he defended himself boyishly, but Elena didn't buy it.

"Don't mess around, Reno!" she stepped closer to his face and pierced him with her narrow eyes. "Unlike you I have been working here and found out something useful. How about you?"

His smirk from the lips disappeared like rain would have washed over his face. Reno's eyebrows knitted together and lips formed a tight line.

"What is it you found?" he asked quietly but sternly. Elena shifted a bit and took a quick look around.

"Something fishy might be going on in the room 26. I heard few guys talking about papers held in there. It might be a clue or not. I wanted your opinion", she whispered, making sure no one heard them. Reno's arms rose up to his hips and he changed his posture.

"I'd say since we're here, let's snoop it out, but!" he rose his index finger up before his face. "But if it really is just a miss call and because of that I had to leave my just bought drink to the bar counter, you will buy me another drink".

"Re---You can't be serious!" Elena huffed and rolled her eyes. Did this man ever think anything expect alcohol and women?

"Of course I can always change the drink to something else, too..."

"Shut up, I'll buy you your drink! Now, come on!"

They moved silently forward, trying to look as casual as possible. The upper floors held few hotel rooms and some of the guests had booked a room – just in case if the parties would last long or they wouldn't be in the condition of getting home by themselves. As they entered the hallway Elena hoped she wouldn't need to drag drunken Reno back home after the mission… He would just get away from it and Tseng would accuse her for being such a lousy Turk… She didn't want that.

As soon as they reached the end of the hallway and stood before the elevator doors Elena noticed the changing in Reno. He had lost that smirk and the boyish silliness he had had all over himself was gone, like it would have never been there in the first place. It was like there would have been on-off switch on his back that was turned on the CAUSION-mode. She needed to admit she admired that professionalism he had, thought it was sometimes… no, often hard to believe.

They took the elevator and Reno guided Elena in first, following after her and pressing the second button. Silently the doors closed and the elevator nudged on the move. Elena felt how her palms started to sweat from excitement, but she decided to keep her nerves in check. She didn't want Reno to complain about her to Tseng, either. She, on the other hand, might mention something about Reno fooling around during mission time to Tseng, but then she reasoned it might have no effect on Reno whatsoever. No matter if the president himself came to tell Reno to behave, he would continue to walk his own path. Secretly Elena wished to be as brave as Reno was…

When the elevator's doors opened Reno pushed his foot to the doorway, preventing elevator's doors from closing. Quickly he glanced both of his sides, but saw nothing alarming. The hallway continued to three separated ways from the elevator – to left, to right and to straight forward. Apparently the area was square shaped and people were able to walk around it. When Reno saw nothing alarming he straightened his back and gestured Elena to follow.

"Room 26, you said?" he asked walking forward and keeping his eyes on the door numbers. Elena behind him nodded with a hum but said nothing. She was suddenly too nervous to speak.

It didn't take long to find what they had been looking for. Just before them stood a massive wooden door, with golden numbers 26 hanging on it. Slowly Reno reached his hand out, Elena standing behind him. He tried the door knob, but it didn't budge.

"It seems to be locked", he informed Elena and showed his hands down to his pockets. "Damn! I forgot the pick locker…" he murmured cussing and patted his chest pocket to see if he had anything useable in there.

"Let's use this", Elena said pushing Reno aside. She held her earring between her fingers and bent the end of it straight. Reno's face brightened up to a grin.

"Way to go, Laney! I knew those bling bling earrings would come handy at some point".

"Oh, just shut up, Reno", she spat hissing back at him and kneeled quietly down. She managed to slip the end of the earring into the key hole and steadily Elena started to pick lock it. Reno next to her kept an eye of the corridors both side of them. Her hands got more slippery by every passing second and she hoped Reno wouldn't notice how nervous she was. Her first real mission was this easy and yet it got her so badly…!

"Can you hurry up", Reno urged her. Elena took a quick look at him over her shoulder.

"Don't push me. This is a tricky one…." she murmured back, focusing all her energy to the lock. She new she should hurry with it, since they really shouldn't be there at the moment. They would find out they hadn't rent any of the rooms for this evening and soon the bad guys would be after them. They would find out why they were here with Reno in the first place and thus the whole operation would be damned. The criminals would disappear like the smoke in the air as soon as they would figure out Shinra was after them. Elena prayed that some higher power would give her enough time to open the door, find what they were looking for and silently vanish here without any consequences.

"Oh shit!"

Elena knew immediately that her prayers weren't noticed by the god or goddesses when those words passed by Reno's lips. She heard how a door nearby was opened, a silent mumbling of talk filling the air. Hastily she tried to open the door – if she just got the lock picked they could run inside the room and be saved…! She noticed how Reno paced nervously next to her from foot to another, apparently focusing to keep his ears open for the sounds they heard. The door in the distance was shut and footsteps started to echo in the hallways. They both knew it was heading for the elevator and thus that person would also pass by them. And see them. The tight feeling in Elena's throat was almost choking her and she hissed for her trembling fingers. Her nerves couldn't let her down, not now…! As soon as the footsteps were too close for comfort Elena felt how Reno jumped nearer and forced her up to her high heels and pushed her against the wall.

Mr. Callan was very pleased with himself. He had managed to form nice business companions for himself and was heading for the auction. Maybe he should get something nice for his lover – she knew he was here and after hearing of his success she would claim to need to get something nice, too. In the way to the elevator he ran to a couple. He didn't remember seeing them before, but he wouldn't have minded to stay there and watch them a bit longer. They had curled around each others, the man pressing his woman against the wall and their mouths were exploring each others with care. Mr. Callan was only able to imagine what would occur from such intense kiss. In his mind he saw the female in red now being naked and sweaty, legs lifted to the both side of the man's hips when he did her like an animal. That fierce mane he had didn't tell a story of some gentleman but a wild beast. Mr. Callan slowed his steps and kept watching the pair making out. They seemed to be so concentrated on each other that Mr. Callan was just air for them. It reminded him of his own lover and the things they made together. Not wanting to be a complete voyeur he hastened his pace and walked with reddened face to the elevator.

Elena took a quick peek between her eyelids and noticed the man was still standing before the elevator's door, waiting for the elevator to arrive. Reno's probing tongue interrupted her and she accidentally let out a muffled groan. She felt how Reno's upper back hunched lower by that sound under her arms. His lips were tantalizing, despite how hardly Elena tried to tell herself the other. He had forced her up and pushed against the door, so harshly she had yelped, but her voice had died into his mouth. She hadn't had time to recover from this onslaught when the shadow of a man has cast on the floor of the corridor and quickly Elena had wrapped her arms around Reno's neck, to make the scene look more believable. Her heart was racing because she was so scared, but mostly because Reno was there, so near her. Clued against her tiny frame, one leg pushed between hers and arms entwined around her waist. It reminded her from the closet incident and thus she was nervous. With a low murmur that had been just barely heard my Elena Reno had urged her to kiss him back better, not with sloppy lips and horrified eyes and rigid posture. They needed to look like this scene wouldn't continue on and on and on.

So, she had responded him. Capturing his lips with hers and running her fingers in the back hair of his neck. His hair felt soft in that spot and he smelt nice. Just like Reno. She couldn't describe the scent, but it was simply just the scent of him. He moved his lips away from her, slowly turning to kiss his way to her ear.

"Is he still there?"

Elena took a look over Reno's bent head.

"Yes", she whispered back, her lips brushing his ear shell gently. His eyes staid closed and after a short moment he continued to kiss her neck, just under her earlobe.

"Tell me when he's gone", he murmured lowly and shifted his body closer to kiss Elena's soft neck once more. Elena did her best to keep an eye on the man disappearing to the elevator without him noticing her watching him. When the man stepped inside the elevator and turned around, Elena hit her face pressing her nose against Reno's temple. His lips staid like glued on her neck in that exact spot they had landed on. It felt alluring, almost as tantalizing as his lips had felt. In her head Elena scolded herself for this feeling Reno gave to her. His lips were rather rough.

The elevator's doors shut and Elena let out a sigh of relief. Apparently the man hadn't figure out what they were really doing in the corridor but bought the act Reno had came up with.

"He's gone now", Elena informed Reno with a firm tone and received a quick bite from him. She yelped and yanked his head up from her neck.

"What was that for?!" she demanded feeling the stinging sensation on her neck's skin, but Reno just grinned, like he always did.

"A lucky bite. We need to get that door open and disappear from here and still snoop around more until the auction is over".

His explanation of "lucky bite" didn't sound reasonable at all, but Elena agreed that they were in a hurry and she didn't have time to start bicker with Reno. She turned around, giving a final hurt glance for Reno and scooped up her earring that had dropped on the floor. Bending it a bit more to a new position Elena concentrated on her task ahead and started pick locking. It took around 15 minutes until the lock finally opened and Elena was so exhausted she wanted to just drop herself on her butt and stay on the corridor for the rest of the evening!

"Damn, I will never ever pick lock any door again!" she groaned when she stepped inside, Reno behind her heals. The room was empty and dark and oddly enough, windowless. It let them turn on the lights without fear getting caught by them. Reno hurried to the desk and searched for the papers Elena had mentioned about. Elena rushed to the night table and looked from all the drawers she was able to find.

"Laney, look at this."

She walked to Reno who held papers in his hand. They contained names and numbers - apparently it was some kind of money list.

"Looks suspicious to me…", she said and Reno nodded with a hum.

"Let's gather some evidence, shall we?" he smirked pulling his cell phone from his breast pocket. Elena held the papers while Reno took photos of them. They managed to photograph all the papers and quickly they searched the room through for more information. Nothing was found and in a common silence they decided to retreat from the room until the owner of it would return. Reno made sure the door was locked behind them when they stepped into the corridor.

"Now, let's make a return no one notices", he winked at Elena and scooped her under his arm. Elena didn't like it – she didn't like the way he treated her, even though he himself had asked Elena to forget the events in the closet and most importantly apologized her. She was sure Reno just wanted to push her buttons, but right now she didn't have enough strength to protests. She let him have his arm around her waist when they entered the elevator.

"What's the matter?" he asked catching Elena's mood. She brushed her hair behind her ear and took another of her ear ring away from her ear.

"I can't wear these anymore… The second earring is broken", she stated a bit sadly holding both of the earring in her palm. The end of the other one was broken from the pick locking. "I usually don't mind about jewelleries, but I got these from my mother…"

"Don't worry, Laney. It can be repaired for sure", Reno soothed her. She didn't reply but offered them for Reno.

"Can you hold these? I don't have an evening purse."

He opened his mouth to reply, but Elena noticed his look and shut him before he spoke.

"And don't you even dare to suggest me to hold them between my breasts."

"Geez", he huffed, scratching his head and taking the earrings. "I was about to suggest your panties, but breasts would have been fine by me, too".

Elena took a really, really long exhale and sighed deeply.

"Reno, not now…"

He was about to argue back about his rights to comment her looks as a fellow Turk, but seeing how beaten Elena looked Reno kept his mouth shut. Instead he guided her out from the elevator and pulled her closer against his side.

"Come on. You did great! We got some info, you know".

It didn't sheer her up and Reno wasn't sure where her moody wind was blowing from. He walked her to a bar (like Elena had expected him to do) and offered her a bar stool to sit on.

"Listen", he spoke letting Elena to sit down. "You take this for now", he pulled a note from his pocket "and order something nice to drink. I walk a bit around and I'll catch you up from here, ok?"

"But….",she protested. She was supposed to help Reno, not to sulk alone and feel like drained from a simple little mission, but Reno didn't listen to her.

"No buts. Relax, my dear. This is such a great evening, eh?" he grinned, putting the Mr. Reeve mask on again. With a polite bow Reno left, leaving Elena sit there money on her hand. She didn't feel like drinking, so she turned to the bartender's side and smiled.

"Do you serve anything alcohol-free?"

* * *

God how Elena wished this to be over! She had sat at the bar side alone, waiting for Reno god only knows for how long and he was nowhere to be seen. She had considered leaving her place and start to walk around the mansion, but her legs felt weak. A part of herself implied she had screwed things up somehow and Reno had left her there to keep her away from his feet. Yeah. It had to be something like that… She would never make a good Turk like her sister. Never. She was just rookie for Tseng, Rude did seem to be polite to her but not more than was necessary and Reno just teased and harassed her like she would have been some kind of prey.

She whirled the colourful stick around in her alcohol free drink and leaned against her palm. She just wanted to go home and rest, but unlike Reno, she wasn't able to leave her co-worker behind. Though she was glad she had been able to sit alone – thanks to that golden ring she wore. The auction had ended a long time ago and people were slowly leaving and returning back to their homes or to the rented rooms. She lifted the glass to her lips and sipped the drink she was already bored to.

"Are you ready to go?"

Reno's sudden voice was music to Elena's ears and his suggestion was like the answer to all her prays. She turned around on the bar stool and smiled tiredly.

"Sure".

He smiled awkwardly back to her and helped Elena down from her seat.

"Sorry. Guess it all took a bit longer than I expected…"

She nodded approvingly and let Reno lead their way to the front doors. The ballroom was still rather crowded and for a moment Elena thought should they do more investigations there, but Reno silently urged her to walk forward. She reasoned all that was able to do was done. She was in her own thoughts, not noticing how Reno asked for their car which Tseng had arranger for them or how the car finally pulled before the staircase. She noticed that the media was gone – she assumed they had left after the auction was over. Elena was glad about it. She didn't feel like posing to cameras.

Reno opened the door for her and helped her to sit down. He walked around the car and was soon seated next to Elena and driving away from the mansion. Elena let her head sunk against the head rest and closed her eyes. She pulled the golden ring away from her finger and placed it on her lap.

"Geez, that eager to get rid of me?" Reno joked and Elena just hummed him weakly.

"It was too tight to wear with comfort", she stated rubbing her finger. Reno took a look at Elena.

"Hate to say this, Laney, but damn, you look like shit!"

"Thank you, Reno, you're always so nice…"

"No. Honestly, what happened?"

Elena didn't have any specific answer. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I… I just feel I didn't accomplish anything at all… The pick locking and stuff…" she murmured keeping her eyes closed. Reno's laughter echoed in the car.

"Laney, Laney, yo!" he nearly shouted. "You found out those papers, remember? And you said yourself the lock was a tricky one. So why such a long face?"

She didn't reply. She just turned her head away and opened her eyes to follow the city lights. Her eyes burnt.

"I hope the papers turn out to have good information in them…", she talked silently and earned a pat on her thigh from Reno.

"It's a lot better than nothing, Laney. Oh, and don't worry about the earring, I'm sure it can be fixed. You know, maybe I can get Hojo repair it for you".

It pried loose a chuckle from Elena.

"No, please, he's too creepy".

"Not trusting him, eh?" Reno smirked and steered the car to the yard of Elena's apartment. "Me either but, as they say, you can't choose your working partners".

He stopped the car and turned to smirk to Elena.

"You better hit the bed, Laney. We have early morning tomorrow, remember? Damn Tseng, not giving us any free day or letting us come to work later after this gig. It's, what, 3 am soon!"

Elena smiled and said Reno should do the same, witch made his grin to spread from ear to another ear.

"I'm a lazy ass anyway. I could sleep all day long if they let me".

She stood up from the car, saying good night to Reno. Elena was just about to shut the door when Reno's voice stopped her.

"Yo, I almost forgot. I picked up something from the mission. I thought you might find it interesting". He tossed a package which was wrapped in his red tissue to Elena, who caught it in mid-air. He winked his eye for her reflexes and searched his breast pocket.

"And I think you might also need this. If you're not interested in to sleep in my bed", he smirked holding Elena's keys in his hand. Elena took them and smiled weakly.

"Maybe some other time, Reno".

His eyes brightened up and he straightened his back.

"Really?" he cooked. "Maybe after our next mission we cou----"

His sentence died in the silence created by the shutting car's door. Elena turned around to hit her mild blush and listened to how Reno drove away from the yard. When he was gone a chuckle escaped from Elena. Darn, Reno was so silly and bold. A Player like they perhaps called him among the women.

Her legs felt like two very heavy bricks as Elena dragged herself up the stairs and navigated herself to her door. She opened the door lazily and turned on the lights, and for the first thing she freed herself from the high heeled shoes. She kicked them away, not minding to where they would end up. It was already too late for a shower or bath, so she decided just to wake up earlier tomorrow and take the shower then. She left the package Reno had gave her on the table and slogged to the bathroom to wipe her face from the make-up and brush her teeth. After a moment she returned and took a look at the package. Silently she walked to it, lifted it up and walked with it to her bedroom, turning of the light from living room and lighting her night stand's lamp on. She wondered what Reno had picked up and she hoped so bad it wasn't some of his stupid jokes. Elena was way too tired for them now. Sitting on the bed she considered should she open it now or later – later because if it was a joke she could handle it better when she wasn't tired and now because she was too anxious to know what was inside. Choosing the option two Elena opened the wrap and found a wooden box inside of it. It was simple box and nervously Elena opened it. She was sure to expect something silly jumping out from it if she was too hasty, so Elena made her mind for not taking any risk but being gentle with the box.

The lid of it was removed easily. Her breath got caught in her throat and her heart beat an extra skip.

Inside the box on the velvet laid The Mount Nibel's Natural Materia Necklace.


	7. Sick, Sicker, Sickest

**NiuNiu Note:**

This was pure fanfic flow. Just typing, typing, typing, no planning or plotting. Hopefully you like the result!

Thank you for your support and comments! They mean much to me. I always try to answer for every review personally.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

He didn't know what he had been thinking when he had handed the box for Elena. He suspected she might be surprised by it – he had even managed to surprise himself with it – but if she insisted to have an explanation why Reno had bought her it, he didn't know what to answer. He had just found himself standing in the auction room, rising his hand as a gesture for a bid, until there was no one willing to challenge his offer. The necklace was expensive but he had worked for Shinra for such a long time he had money for it, no problem. But, he shouldn't have had any reasons for it, that damn shining thing.

Reno knocked silently the door before him. He waited quietly for a good moment, until it opened slightly, tired looking face greeting him back.

"Hi, pal", Reno greeted the bald headed man with a wave o his hand and smiled weakly. "I'm too frigging tired to drive back home. Can I crash in here?"

Rude inspected his partner slowly from a head to toe until he stepped aside, letting Reno drag himself further in.

"Sorry for the hustle. I can sleep here", Reno said, throwing his body on Rude's wide sofa and lifting his arm to cover his eyes with it. Rude looked at Reno, silently. A moment passed by.

"Tell me what's about", he broke the silence, staying glued on his spot. Reno chuckled, not removing his arm.

"What? There's nothing", he tried to rub it off from his shoulder with a smirk, but after all, his smirk looked more like a pained sneer than a cheerful non-caring flash of teeth. He sighed, beaten.

"I really hate that about you. Your ability to see things that shouldn't be so fucking obvious".

Rude shifted a bit, taking a seat from a chair, leaning on his elbows.

"That's exactly why you're here".

He couldn't lie. He staid on the couch, unmoving, his tongue licking now dried lips back to life.

"I made something stupid, Rude…" he finally admitted, half croaking. Reno heard how Rude chuckled lightly.

"Wouldn't be the first time, nor the last."

"Yeah, you're right. You're always right, Rude. That's why you're so good as a Turk".

Rude didn't reply, but waited for Reno to continue. He had looked awfully pale when he had opened the door and something in Reno was out of balance. Well, for others Reno probably looked always like out of balance, but Rude knew when something was wrong with Reno. This time wasn't a bad though. He was just annoyed of something or had a small burden on his shoulder. Nothing that would kill him but something that would be eased by telling about it to someone. And that someone was always Rude. He kind of was proud of the fact he has earned Reno's trust also in personal matters during their years together in field and in Shinra.

Reno took a deep inhale before he finally managed to say what was the matter.

"I bought Elena a present".

Well, that definitely wasn't what Rude has expected. He shifted in his seat, a bit uncomfortable.

"Is that a metaphor of something I shouldn't know about or did you really buy her a present?"

"Present, present! I didn't say I slept with her for fuck's sake!" Reno lifted his both arms in the air, waving them like he would be shooing bad gossips of him and Elena away from the reach of him, until he settled back down, groaning. "You would know if I had done something like that, Rude. You know how I handle ladies…"

He didn't bother to reply Reno, since Rude knew what he meant. No matter how skilled Reno was at battlefield or during missions, he was horrible with women. Somewhat he always managed to fuck things up, more or less. He has seen Reno doing so, many times this far.

"I mean, I kind of have gave up with the changes to… well, you know…", Reno spoke, but didn't finish his statement. He didn't want to talk about it.

Rude straightened his back and stretched his hands behind his head, leaning against the back rest. "Are you worried that Elena might take your present wrong?"

"… Dunno…"

"Is there something else I should be aware of?"

Reno looked bothered and he wiggled on the couch.

"Well, I basically wouldn't say that there wasn't…" he circled the issue. Rude didn't seem to be interested. Instead he looked just calm, like always.

"Which means?" Rude cocked his eyebrow a bit.

"…I.. well, I was a bit mean to her earlier. You know, teased Laney a bit." He kept a small pause, until he sighed. "I guess a part of me hoped she would forgive and forgot if I gave her a present she didn't expect but fuck, Rude, you know women don't you? You never know what ideas they come up with sudden present gestures. Laney is so… so…." he thought a moment and finally whined, sounding somewhat strangled "…naive."

"Romantic personality, I agree. I guess all the women are like that, more or less". Rude took a deep, knowing look at his friend. "But you didn't mean anything else but 'I'm sorry' with the present?"

"No, definitely not!" Reno defended himself, jumping up to a sitting position. His reaction amused Rude, but he kept his mouth shut.

"May I ask what did you get to her?"

"Nothing important. Just a small jewel." He whirled his thumps around each others. "Mount Nibelheim's Materia Necklace. 800 000 gils."

Rude's long whistle echoed in the room while he crossed his arms. "Not any small 'Please forgive and forget' present I must say. Didn't expect such a monumental gift to be honest. Perhaps it's best I don't know just what you did to Elena to piss her off so much you can't calm her down with less that antique jewel. You know, you could buy a house with such a price!"

"I know, I'm an idiot!" Reno yelped, throwing himself back on his back with an annoyed groan. "I could have just taken her out for a dinner. I don't know what's fucking from with me. I never liked her at the first place, she was so annoying and green. Very green."

Rude cast a warm look at Reno, smiling a bit in the corner of his mouth. "You know, it's quite good to have someone to give presents to. It makes you feel a bit better, eh?"

"…I fucking hate you", was Reno's answer and Rude knew he had hit the sore spot. Despite his outgoing nature, loud mouth, good looks and interesting persona, Reno was loner in the end. He usually hanged around Rude and every passing year his frown that appeared on his forehead during a bar nights had grew tighter and more visible. Rude was aware Reno didn't have a family either, so he must have felt himself horrible lonely, even though he never admitted it in the first place. Everyone else thought Reno was nothing but a cunning and coy playboy who made girls in Shinra giggle with his silly talks and acts and winks of an eye, but Rude saw through it. He was lonely. He did what he did just to get some respond from others. And since he was a man – a lonely man – the reactions from the opposite sex where the best ones. They stroked his ego and chased away the bitter loneliness. He was quite sad no other saw Reno's dark void except him.

"You know, take Elena out. Explain the necklace. I bet she wants to know the reason for it".

"I don't do such things, Rude. You know I suck with ladies".

"Reno, this is Elena. Not any female out there. I'm pretty sure she knows your pranks and stuff."

"Yeah, she knows me. It makes it even worse. If she was just some random chick everything would be so easy, but now I need to see her face at work every single day till either one of us dies or gets fired." Reno turned to lye on his side and curled. "Shit Rude. This is so wrong. I don't want her to know me. Not at all".

"I thought it was important for Turks to know each others", Rude talked calmly and saw how Reno's eyes sharpened, fixing on something on his black TV screen.

"I don't mean it like that", he hissed, mostly for himself than for Rude.

For a moment Rude didn't know what he should say. Should he be pushing the matter further or not, or let Reno rest. It seemed that even Reno wasn't sure what to do himself, so Rude took the change and opened his mouth.

"My dear mother always says knowing someone means also knowing yourself. Every person brings something up from the deep pools of our soul, placing it just before our nose so we can't hide from it. The better you know someone, the better you know yourself. The closer person the deeper that person digs up your guts, if you know what I mean."

God Reno hated him. Hated how right Rude always needed to be. No matter what the issue was, Rude knew it. He knew what to do, what to say and most importantly, saw through persons like they would be made of glass. Maybe that was the reason Reno always found himself from Rude's side when life kicked his ass.

"..Maybe I should take her to dinner then…" Reno mumbled against the couch's surface. From the corner of his eye he saw Rude waving his palm non-caringly.

"By all mean, yes, but don't do it just because you _have_ _to_. Take her out if you _like_ _to_ do so."

"…Yeah… But they're definitely not dates!" Reno hastened to say, barking it out. Rude sneered slightly.

"I didn't imply anything like that".

"Yeah right…." Reno defended his hurt ego, curling his body more.

Rude wanted to note Reno that he had said 'they wouldn't be dates', like he would have planned to take Elena out more than once. It was so obvious Rude had to do his best to hide the wide grin from his face when he watched mopping Reno.

He was neck deep in his mess. In a mess that was called affection. And boy he was afraid of it. That's why he had come here in the first place. To seek some safe place to be and think. Rude knew the risks in falling for a co-worker, but he kind of had never expected Reno to drop on his knees before Elena. She wasn't exactly Reno's type but then on the other hand Rude didn't see any reasons why the coupling couldn't work – except them working in the same place and same team. Still Rude supposed this wasn't a first time emotions and affections were flying in the air in the Turk team.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Do you hear me laughing, Reno?"

"Innerly?"

Rude chuckled, shaking his head.

"God, Reno, you're just silly. Go to sleep and get rest. I bet Tseng is waiting for you to be at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, that shit head", he grumbled and Rude knew Reno was just angry for himself. "Didn't even give a free day….."

Rude left Reno on the couch without saying anything, giving him space to be and think. He wished the poor young man would be able to sleep at least for a few hours, but then, love sick guys rarely slept….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

"My god, Reno! You look awful!"

Elena's high tone rang in his ears like he would have had a hang over.

"Yeah, you look good, too, Laney…" he murmured massaging his aching forehead with his fingers, keeping his head bent down. "Don't say I'm late."

"Very late that is", Elena corrected him, crossing her arms with a huff. "Tseng was waiting for you. He wanted to hear your report of last night and let me tell you, he was pissed off. The president is waiting for the information and he will get at Tsengs neck if he doesn't have the information on time". She paused, waiting for him to bark back and joke the lecture away, but when Reno remained massaging his temples Elena's eyes softened.

"Are you alright, Reno?" she asked with concerned eyes, stepping a bit closer to Reno. She bend down and peeked at his eyes, that were dull and lifeless.

"Naah, don't worry. Just tired. Couldn't sleep last night that well…"

She lightened up a bit and straightened her slim body. Her arms rose on her hips and she shifter her body weight onto another leg.

"I could say the same. You kind of gave me a heart attack with your little shopping!" Elena laughed but received nothing back. Not even a small chuckle or a grin, which were usually almost permanent on Reno's face. His eyes were locked on the floor and it made Elena even more worried.

"Reno, that's not like you. I really want to kn-"

"Laney".

He stopped her, cutting her question before she had said it. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted to say it was better I she stopped asking. Usually he would have insulted her, laughed at her to make her fume and stop away with curses dedicated to him, but now, he felt out of energy. Out of place. Like he would have been badly ill. He cursed the lack of sleep.

"What if we went out for a dinner? You know, it's a dinner time and I have no idea what you and boss have been talking at the morning. I would need a small briefing, eh." He gave her sad, a bit begging eyes with a silly boyish smile. "And my fridge was empty. I'm rather hunry".

"Reno, you're such a baby! Can't even buy food, oh dear." Elena rolled her eyes acting dramatically. "Come on, I buy you the dinner. At least it's the least I can do." she said, snaking her arm around Reno's arm and pulled his towards the elevator. Reno let her guide him, not feeling like fighting back. He hoped this hollow feeling would go away if he got food and rest. His head felt like being hit by lightning bolt.

Elevators doors opened soon and they stepped inside, Elena first, Reno being pulled next to her. The elevator nudged on the move and for a moment they stood in a silence.

"Reno. I really want to thank you and apologise. I guess I was a bit harsh on you during the mission. I was just nervous. And about the… well, that thing… back then… you know. I have forgiven you. It's just… Ah, never mind. Let's forget it." She stared at the floor, her eyes fixating on Reno's shoes and legs on their own. She listened to his breathing, hoping he would feel better after the dinner. Maybe it was a hang over. Reno had drink quite much during the mission. She wanted to be angry at him but she thought it was useless and somewhat stupid, too. Reno was – after all – one of the best Turks ever. At least that had been Tseng's opinion at the morning and she trusted in Tseng.

"Yeah, better not to start to think the past, you know. Gotta go forward", Reno mumbled, staring at the changing numbers on the digital screen.

"Sorry if I have been a total jerk."

"No, never mind, Reno." Elena took a deep breath and looked at her hands around his arm. He felt solid, yet somewhat weak at that exact moment. "That's just… you."

"…Yeah. Just me…."

They walked away from the elevator, down to the front hall, not minding about the odd looks of other Shinra workers when they saw them walking together, Elena being glued against his arm. Elena was too much in her own thoughts to mind and Reno couldn't have cared the less. The night at Rude's place had been hellish, nightmares after nightmares and Reno really believed he had got a fever during the night. The shitty feeling made his mind and thoughts even darker than they had already been when he had hit Rude's house. Right now he didn't want to think anything. Not Laney. Not himself. Not this all.

He was such an idiot. Such a coward it made him ashamed of himself. Everyone would have laughed if they knew that The Gigolo got scared like a little rabbit when the woman finally lured too close for comfort. Just a fucking idiot, plain game and shit.

And Laney. Oh sweet lil' Layne. She wasn't worth of that shit. Not worth of his fears and own problems. And yet there she was, next to him, holding his arms and babbling something with a soothing tone while they walked the streets.

He hoped she could stay there forever.

Feared she would stay there forever.

He wanted to run. Run, escape, hide.

And yet, all he wanted was Laney.

Just Laney.

Fucking lil' Laney and her frigging sunny face.

He felt like he would throw up. He freed his arm, entwining it around Elena's shoulders and pulled her close, making her eyes widen.

"Re-"

"Just walk."

She knew a command when she heard one and since Reno was kind of his superior, Elena followed silently. Reno felt a bit wobbly with his steps so she did her best to support his taller frame. Eyebrows frowned together in a worry she let Reno lead the way this time, though she knew where he would head. To his favourite restaurant. Cheap stuff, greasy yet good. Just Reno's style.

They walked in common silence towards the wordlessly agreed choice of a restaurant, getting closer by every step.

Somehow Elena felt this day would be a very long one….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	8. Cheesy and greasy

NiuNiu Note:

Soooo…. After two years of hiatus this fic is getting a new chapter. But why so long wait, you might and probably will ask?

Back when I stopped to update this fic I was in the middle of working with my thesis – which included writing A LOT. After that I worked as a journalist – which included writing A LOT. I didn't feel like writing anything at my free time! Now I have moved to another city and changed a job and after resting a bit, I finally can say that my writing energy and inspiration has returned. Hopefully my new job won't make me too tired or too busy…! I still have some regular writing work to do besides it.

I apologize for the wait and thank everyone who bothers to read this after 2 years of quietness.

They say that good things are worth of waiting, eh? I'm currently working with another update for this fic, so stay tuned!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reno hadn't spoken too much during the dinner in the nearest and the filthiest pizza-burger-donnotevenaskwhatisthat-place Elena had ever seen in her life. She knew his taste was a bit shady, if you might put it that way, and that he stuffed himself with greasy burgers so often that if Elena did the same she would have already died in a heart attack. Or in obesity. She secretly hated the fact Reno didn't gain any wait despite his diet. She looked at her thighs and mentally winched. Yeah. With Reno's died her thighs would end up looking like…

"What's the matter, Laney?"

Reno's voice snapped Elena out from her thoughts.

"Nah, nothing important. Just admiring your ability to digest anything without gaining any extra pound. I'm rather jealous", she smiled, taking a bit of her burger.

Reno didn't reply. Just smirked a bit with the corner of his mouth and stuck rest of the burger into his mouth, slurping loudly the energy drink with a striped straw. He finished his drink and groaned.

"Stupid Tseng for not giving us a day off", Reno murmured, mostly to himself. His head was still aching from the lack of sleep (though Elena scolded him for not coming to work at the time this morning and for Reno's annoyance she looked bright despite the few hours sleep). Lazily he picked his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and looked for a lighter.

"Ah fuck…" he cussed patting his pockets, cigarette popping up and down between his lips. Little click greeted him with Elena's slightly amused features. He murmured his thanks for the offered light, leaning back.

"I didn't know you would have a light with you. I've never seen you smoke. Do you carry it around with you for candles or something?"

"For candles, for a sudden need of lightning or for a one someone red haired co-worker", Elena said stretching her words. Smoke caught into Reno's lungs, in a way it shouldn't have. He coughed, trying to hide his mild surprising behind a relaxed posture. A bit of smoke escaped from his nostrils.

"For me?" he pointed himself, grinning. "Laney, I though you hated me".

"Well to be honest, it's not only for you. All you boys smoke. I really don't get it but then on the other hand it's not my business", she stated casually.

Reno's face fell.

"Ah bummer. Here I thought it was especially for me", he noted trying to sound hurt. In a way he actually was hurt, but Reno pushed this feeling back to where it arose and buried it six feet under. Elena didn't seem to notice this.

"And speaking of business, I kind of got the feeling you had some business with me. You know, you've never taken me to a lunch before. Is… is this about the yesterday? I mean, I wasn't at my best last night, I could have done better…", Elena began hasten her speed but Reno gestured her to stop with an uplifted palm.

"Laney, Laney, yo", he began, trying to sound his own self. "You did great yesterday. It was you who found the papers. I bet they were important ones, hmmm?" He cocked his eyebrow, inhaling his cigarette. Elena fumbled with her fingers.

"I…we don't know that yet", she muttered, sounding more or less defeated. She continued before Reno got a chance to speak, watching how the cloud of smoke pushed through between Reno's thin lips. "I think we need to work together in the future with this case. Tseng said this morning that he wouldn't be in the field at all, that president really had ordered him to stay put as he told us in the briefing. Rude was on a vacation and he will do the some background checking and going through all the material we'll find when he comes back so… so this really is just you and me", Elena listed, feeling herself suddenly very moody. "I… I just want to do a good job with this".

No. It wasn't just that. Elena did take her work seriously – and that had helped her so far already. It wasn't even the fact that this was her real mission, her first chance to shine like a Turk star. She was a bit nervous about the dangers of this sneaky mission but what ate her soul most was the fear of being rejected. Being rejected by Reno. That he would say something like "Idiot Laney, you screw this up" or "This is the last time I'll ever work with you". She was deeply ashamed to admit herself that she sought Reno's approval so much.

A large hand landed on Elena's nervously moving fingers, stopping them softly.

"Laney", Reno began, taking the last long inhale from his smoke and dumping it down with his free hand. Half of the cigarette was still unused.

"You've done a very good job so far with this mission", Reno spoke, letting the last of the smoke dance out from his nostrils with long exhale. He cupped Elena's tiny hands, looking at them. "You haven't gone doing any crazy solo stunts but worked as a partner as a Turk should. You didn't decide to go to snooping after the papers alone or didn't give me any hard time. Well, you were a bit sharp with your tongue but you know, it's partly my fault, too." He didn't know where his words came from, but he knew he meant every single one of them. "I've seen many rookies loosing themselves with the first mission, causing an extra trouble for their superiors because they need to be kept an eye on. You, Laney, score A+ from me".

Elena was shocked. Honestly, truly shocked. All she had ever seen in Reno was an idiot who never took anything seriously, never complimented anyone except some women and even then only because of their looks. He was never modest, never smooth and most of all never gentle. Reno was like a barbwire that stung you if you got too close. Or so Elena has always pictured Reno to be. Sitting there, her hands underneath his palms, listening to his assuring and calm voice made Elena wonder what else she had missed in him. This wasn't the Reno she had used to see. Her face tinted in pink.

"Thanks, Reno. That means a lot to me. I want to be a good Turk", she said quietly. She wanted to move her hands so that she could give his palms a little squeeze but Elena was too afraid to even flinch. Somehow, as ridiculous as it might have sounded, there was some magical in that moment, something so fragile it might disappear forever if she even blinked wrongly. She remembered the small storage and the wide red carped hallway. Everything that had happened with Reno in the last 24 hours rushed into Elena's mind like flood. A faint smell of cigarettes crept silently nearer her as Reno pulled himself closer to Elena.

"You are a good Turk, Laney. Every single day you will become better. Heck, with this pace you will run past me, even kick Tseng out of his bossman chair". He took a pause, stroking a bit Elena's palm with his thump. "You know, don't worry about this mission. It might be dangerous, like most of our missions, but even so you will always have someone watching your back. That's what Turks do. We're like a family. I'll be the one covering your back. You can always count in me".

Well. That definitely wasn't what Elena had expected when Reno commanded her to follow him into this rat hole. A pep talk from Reno. She was ashamed that she had judged Reno wrongly. Still, Elena made a mental note to watch her back, because you never knew about Reno. He might turn out to be just the exact idiot she always had portrait him in her mind, though it was extremely hard to believe now… She didn't even remember to ask what madness had caused Reno to buy the necklace for her, even though she had been so curious about it earlier today.

"Are you finished?"

Both of them jumped in their seats. The waitress had arrived silently next to the table, gathering their plates and glasses. Elena was surprised that there even were waitresses.

"Uhh yes, thanks. It was some good shit, yo", Reno smirked with his usual Reno-face, picking a note from his pocket. "Here's enough for both of us. Keep the rest".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A week had passed with no information of the possible threat to Midgar's safety. Rude had started to doubt whether there really was any danger coming to their direction or was the president just bored, wanting to play around with his toys and money. He went through the same pile again, double checking that everything was fine.

So. The boss had made Reno and Elena work together in this mission. Heck, making them even pretend to be a married couple. Oh boy Rude would have wanted to witness that. He wondered how much Reno had teased Elena on her first mission and how much Elena had complained about Reno's behaviour. Then on the other hand they had something similar in them so Rude made a conclusion that they probably had been just fine. At least there hadn't been any info of mistakes or anything similar in the papers. Even Tseng had been pleased with their work.

Reno hadn't spoken to him about the necklace episode more and Elena had been silent about it, too. Rude wasn't sure just what was going on, but he had his doubts about it, still deciding to remind silent and stay away from this matter. As his dear mother used to say, everyone needed to learn their lessons by themselves.

Reno rushed in, looking startled.

"Rude. I need your help".

Rude placed the papers from his hand down to the table and took a look above his sun glasses at Reno.

"How I can help you this time, my dear friend?"

Reno paced back and forth, finally jumping on the couch.

"Tseng gave a new mission."

"..Is it a dangerous one?"

"Yes it is. ..Especially for me."

"Isn't Elena coming with you or did boss order a solo mission to you?"

"Well… yes and yes and no and no", Reno said, tapping his chin with his finger, looking puzzled and thoughtful.

"What kind of an answer is that?" Rude chuckled and earned a huff from his friend.

"That kind of an answer why I'm here".

Rude smiled a bit, shaking his head.

"You have to give me more details, Reno. Is this about Elena again?"

"Again and again and again..", Reno mocked Rude's question about Elena, but stood up, walked to Rude's table and leaned against his outreached arms, staring Rude in the eyes.

"You can't tell Laney about this, yo, you hear me?"

Rude was amused but kept his mouth shut, gesturing Reno to go on.

"It seems that the group we're looking for has bought old bars a lot from Sector 5's lower plate. It's possible they're involved into smuggling. With humans. It's dangerous, let me tell you!"

Rude's interest in this matter rose and he leaned back.

"They'll send Elena for this?"

"Yes and that's bad. She's still a rookie, it's too dangerous to let her go alone-"

A knock from the door cut Reno out and he hastily stood up. The door opened revealing Elena with pieces of paper at her hand.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Rude, I know you're busy, but could you fill these papers for me? Tseng asked me to bring these to you."

"Then I'll be going, see you all around yo".

With that Reno had disappeared as hastily has he had arrived. Rude took the offered papers.

"What you need me to do?" he asked, going through the papers.

"A fake ID again for my cover up story. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, I need to prepare. Phone me when you're done. I need this till 8pm today."

And with that also Elena was gone. Rude was amused by this sudden rush hour at his office. He sighed, deciding to look at the papers properly this time. Reno had been acting weird and he probably wouldn't be showing his face here for a while. Avoiding Elena was a new game.

Then he saw it. The thing that had made Reno so fidgety and nervous, despite the fact Elena was a good Turk in Rude's eyes: B-23F. A bad Turk code for a woman.

"Elena", he began, "I bet you don't have any clue where they're going to send you…"


End file.
